The Stallion Six
by ReverseSceptile
Summary: The Stallion Six, a group of adventurous ponies, have come to Ponyville to relax. To bad they didn't count on the Mane 6 to change that!Emotions fly high in this epic story. OCXMane 6. T for some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's been too long everyone! Sorry but ever since I had to visit my grandparents...things haven't been going great. But never fret! I'm back and ready to post more fanfics. I'm a Brony, so if anyone want's to talk...I'm all Hoof's. I hopefully will be working on the Battle for Humanity Fic...but I can't say. .'_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly...Hasbro owns all Pony related items. (Even my precious Fluttershy!) Not me...never ever...*sad face*_**

* * *

><p>The Stallion SIx<p>

Chapter 1: The Explorers Return

"_Of all the stupidest things to happen...why now?"_ he asked himself, his eyes darting behind him as the stomping of heavy footsteps chased him. Within another moment, a Hydra's roar could be heard behind the fleeing pony, three heads sticking out from the tree's with anger on them. The pony kept pace as he ran from the large beast. It was early in the morning from the ponies view, and it was the perfect time to be running trough the Evertree Forest. Ahead, the pony spotted a large, spiky edged hill, which seemed to bring a smile to his face.[I]"Don't fail me now Hoof."[/I] he thought as he made his way towards it. He breathed heavily, knowing that if he kept up any longer than he'd eventually fall from exhaustion. He only hoped that his plan would work without a hitch; because if it didn't, then he could kiss his life goodbye.

He made his way past the hill, looking up at the incredibly high top as the Hydra grew closer to the red stallion. He finally put on a burst of speed before he passed the hill's edge, the Hydra making it to the hill with ease. Finally, the pony stopped suddenly as he skid, turning quickly to the Hydra with an arrogant smile. The Hydra seemed to growl at this smugness, roaring loudly with frustration as it's three heads reared back to strike the red stallion.

"RIDER!" came a scream, a large stallion bursting from the top of the hill, his long mane blissfully spreading as he landed on top of the surprised, middle Hydra's head with a long rope in his mouth. The other two Hydra heads roared with anger at this, lunging towards the new stallion at the same time; only to hit each other as the pony jumped down. He landed hard on the ground, rolling to his hooves as he unfurled the rope from his mouth and quickly ran straight towards the Hydra's feet. The beast seemed to be shaking off the stars from it's heads, unable to get a fix on what was going on at the moment.

Finally, after what seemed minutes, the Hydra shook it's heads one last time and spotted the red pony staring at it with a smile. It growled angrily at his smugness, taking a step forward and suddenly tipping over to the ground.

"THUD!" came the sound of the Hydra landing on the ground, it's legs bound by the tight rope the other stallion had tied around it. The Hydra struggled in vain, it's anger rising at how it could fall for such a trick. It wasn't long before a smell wafted into the air, the Hydra's sensitive smell catching wind of it before slumping over and passing out on the ground.

"Well that went better than expected." said the relieved voice of the red stallion, his comrade stepping from behind the Hydra's feet with a smile.

"Are you kidden? That was amazing! As usual your plans always work...with a little help from the others. A done deal Scarlet Rider." he said with slight smirk, seeing four other figures come from behind some tree's. The red stallion smiled as his friends came into view, turning his head towards the south with pleasure.

"It won't be long boys. Ponyville here we come." the red pony, named Scarlet Ride, said; beginning his walk towards the peaceful town.

* * *

><p>"Spike would you hurry up! We don't have much time left." came the irritated voice of Twilight Sparkle, her eyes appearing angry as her assistant seemed to lag behind.<p>

"I'm sorry Twi...but why do we half to get up so early again?" Spike asked, yawning as his tired eyes seemed unfocused.

Twilight herself couldn't say much, since it was nearly 6:00 in the morning and she had stayed up all night researching about her studies. It had been a tiring night for her, and it only made things worse when Spike was jogged awake by a letter from Princess Celestia; During his sleep!

It read:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_Your assistance is greatly appreciated for this task my faithful student. A team of explorers called the 'Stallion Six' are stopping by at Ponyville to relax for a couple of days. I require you to meet them on the outskirts of Nothern Ponyville so you could show them around, as they have been traveling for quite some time. Please be there to greet them at 6:00 sharp, and welcome them for me as well. I hope to speak to you soon._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Princess Celestia<em>

As much as Twilight hated to admit it, she actually felt excited to meet these newcomers. She had heard takes about how they had discovered many forgotten things in Equestria, and even fought highly dangerous beasts to prove it. Unlike her though, Spike was unhappy about this. He seemed like he would pass out any second now as they neared the towns northern edge.

"Are we there yet?" Spike whined, his eyes drooping with exhaustion.

Twilight couldn't take it seeing her assistant like this, so she turned quickly, biting onto Spike's tail and dropping him on her back. "Get some sleep Spike. We have a busy day today." she said softly, the purple dragon nodding his head before laying down on her back. She shook her head with a smile, turning back and walking again as the sun began to peek over the horizon now. The beautiful rays flowed out as the sky began to lighten, Twilight's eyes fixing ahead towards the Evertree Forest.

_This should be far enough."_ she thought to herself as she slowed her pace to a stop, scanning the forest thoroughly. She couldn't see much, since the sun hadn't fully risen and her eyesight was still a bit fuzzy from her sleepiness.

"Hopefully they get here soon. I really want to get back to-" she began, only to stop as six figures broke out from the tree's before her. Her eyes seemed to widen in surprise at them, their appearance making her feel a bit...well surprised. They all walked proudly; well almost all. It seemed the far left pony was bouncing up and down rather then walking, reminding Twilight of certain pink pony who did the same thing. The leading pony, a light red coated stallion with flowing long black hair and a slight build to him, seemed to smile as they walked up to Twilight.

"Hello there. You must be Twilight Sparkle. The Princess has told us much about you." he said, his voice deep but giving off an air of respect and kindness as they all bowed to her. This shocked Twilight a little, seeing as they knew her, but she knew nothing about them. They raised their heads again before the red stallion smiled warmly.

"My name is Scarlet Rider. To my left are Stronghoof and Nestor. To my right are Gibstrun, Goodwill, and Crazy Legs. And we are the Stallion Six."

* * *

><p>That was a nice first chapter I guess. Have had this idea for a while now, seeing as I'm a Brony and all. Review my friends and enjoy the story! Advice would be gladly appreciated and I hope for better chapters next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Wat up folks. Back again for another nice chapter. Unlike my Pokemon fanfic, I can't update this everyday as I try to do. But you shouldn't expect super long wait times, so don't worry. Anyways, it's time for some Brony power! *brohoof***

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Hasbro own all MLP material and laugh at me for dreaming.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: First Meet<span>

The seven ponies walked slowly back towards the sleeping village, an awkward silence hanging between them all. It was Twilight who felt awkward, since she probably had no idea who any of these ponies were and should have known. She stared back at them with scanning eyes as she tried to get a good glimpse of them.

The leading stallion had a bright red coat, much like Big Macintosh's, but sported a long flowing black mane and tail. She noticed how his dark maroon eyes seemed filled with many secrets; something she couldn't get past about him. His cutie mark seemed to resemble a lion's mane surrounding a blue shield, something that struck her as odd but she simply cast the idea aside about this 'Scarlet Rider'.

To his right, walked a broad, well built stallion who seemed to be a bit more muscular than Big Mac himself. He had a light browned coat that seemed to work with his slightly spikes black mane and short tail. His hard, deep brown eyes bore into Twilght's, making her cringe a bit; but what caught her eyes was the stitched wound under his left eye.

_"Maybe he nicked himself?"_

She didn't want to think about it, looking towards his cutie mark which appeared to look like a weight with numbers on it; her eyes catching site of '1000' on it. She guessed he must have been a very strong pony, which made sense with his physique and his name 'Stronghoof'.

To her delight, to the farthest right walked a regal unicorn with his head held high. He sported a well cut navy blue coat, a well combed tan mane and tail, and his eyes appearing a lightish orange color. She couldn't stop looking away from him, having to force her eyes to look up from the pony. His cutie mark though, caught her eye again, as it resembled a very old looking book with a quill writing in it. She could say her appeared familiar, but his name, 'Nestor', seemed to ring a bell in her head. He carried with him a satchel that seemed to be filled with loose papers and books; no doubt he was a working unicorn.

_"Historian?"_ she thought, but couldn't quite get it so she looked toward Scarlet Rider's right. To his nearest right, walked(or rather floated) a unicorn who's facial expression was impossible to tell. That, added that his light blond mane covered his eyes and lowered close to his knee's didn't make things any better. His coat was a darkish yellow(in a sense, banana yellow as Pinkie would say), and his tail flowed quite long like his mane. He seemed to be carrying two pouch's strapped to his back, which she could distinctively smell and seemed to smile at.

It smelled like 'New Book'.

She sort of smiled at this, liking the smell before she noticed his cutie mark. It seemed to be a cauldron with vapors rising from it, which did make somewhat sense to Twilight at this unicorn named 'Goodwill'.

The second farthest was a pegasus, but one she couldn't quite grasp. He had a large hat, much like Applejack's, that covered most of his head and forehead. His coat was a pale yellow, much like Fluttershy's, and he had a short brown mane and tail that flowed back like the wind was always blowing. His eyes were a deep mossy green color, and they seemed very calm and content. As his cutie mark, it seemed to resemble a small guitar with musical notes; and he indeed did have a large guitar that was strapped to his back by a belt. His wings though, seemed a bit larger than Rainbow Dash's, but they didn't look as if they were made for racing or any sorts. Twilight shook her head as he saw him, names 'Gibstrum' nodded at her with a smile.

The last pony, an earth pony to the far right, made Twilight almost laugh loudly. He was a goofy appearing pony, his right ear titled down as he hopped about unlike the others. His coat was a grassy color with the top of his head having a slight yellow triangle. His mane and tail were a darker green than his coat, and looked much like 's except a bit longer. His cutie mark resembled a two faces smiling at each other, Twilight wondering what his special talent could be. But what made him the weirdest pony of all, was that his right eye ball was not only rocking as he hopped, but it was significantly smaller than his left. Indeed, he had earned the name 'Crazy Legs' from his weird appearance.

"If you take a picture. It'll last longer." came the grumpy voice of Stronghoof, his eyes glaring at Twilight.

She immediately turned away, feeling a bit embarrassed at having looked at the group for so long.

"Hoof please. This pretty mare was only getting a look at us for a bit. Let it go." came the calm, yet strong toned voice of Scarlet Rider, Twilight blushing a bit at his comment.

_"Me?...pretty?"_

She could only wonder as they neared the library, the sun's rays finally beginning to shine down on Ponyville as the day came.

"Well, this is where I'm staying. I'm guessing you guys are pretty whipped out yourselves. You can stay as long as you like." she said in her most cheerful voice; which really wasn't that cheerful due to her tiredness. The stallions seem to get a good look at the library, each one smiling a bit at this.

Aside from Stronghoof who just seemed more agitated.

"Thank you very much, Twilight Sparkle, for extending your hospitality towards us. I'm sorry if we were a burden for waking you up on such an early time." Scarlet said as he bowed a bit, Goodwill following suit with a lazy smirk.

"Oh no, no! It's alright. Just a late night is all." Twilight managed to say, looking at them with a smile.

"Ya maaaaan. This is gonna be so raaaaad." Goodwill said, his voice seemed to slur out the words slowly. Twilight could only guess they were all from different places as each talked a bit different, but could easily tell that Scarlet Rider was some how their leader or something.

"_Sleep Twilight. That's what you need."_

She yawned a bit before heading inside her home, the stallions following inside after her. They looked around, each one mesmerized by the assortment of books Twilight had everywhere. She seemed confused at this, but shrugged it off as she headed up the flight of stairs.

"Good night Twilight Sparkle. We'll be down here if you need us." Scarlet said lastly, Twilight nodded with a smile as she closed her door shut. She was still totally confused on who they were and why they called themselves the 'Stallion Six', but she would find that out in a few hours. She places Spike, his body limp as he was fast asleep, into his basket with the covers over.

"Sleep well Spike." Twilight said before she headed back into her own bed, yawning one last time before we herself headed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Scarlet and the rest headed towards the middle table within the library, each one looking a bit dazed.<p>

"Well she seemed like a intellectual unicorn." came the fair voice of Nestor, his hoof digging through his bags for something.

"I reckon she's mighty sleepy. We best be quite. Couldn't hurt to plan for today could it?" asked Gibstrun, his sort been accent a bit slow due to his own tiredness. The other nodded in union, Scarlet seeming to find this appealing.

"Aha!" came Nestor's happy yell, setting down a large map on the table. On it was the land of Equestria itself, every region and city posted on their professionally. Even so, other places outside of Equestria's boundaries were either circled or marked with a large 'X'. The six looked at the map diligently, each one searching for someplace new to explore.

* * *

><p>Outside, the sun rose higher, Ponyville beginning to stir as shops began to open. A certain pink earth pony came bouncing out of Mr and Mrs. Cake's Bakery, happily going in circles as she blew on a kazoo. The pony's of all kind began to awaken, the mailmare Derpy Hooves waking instantly as her alarm went off. It was after a few tries(mainly breaking a wall and crashing through the door) that she was able to get outside with the mail and begin her work for the morning. All seemed right with Ponyville at this point, and nothing out of the ordinary went on.<p>

Except that a certain yellow Pegasus was about to have her worst day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>*Wipe's sweat*<strong>

**Sheesh, it's not all that good for me. Besides doing this on an iPod, working on it at 10:00 at night, and having many grammatical errors; I get the work done.**  
><strong>Some of you are wondering how I named these stallions. Well your about to get your answer.<strong>

**Scarlet Rider: I had watched Tangled a few days ago(yes, I'm a young adult and I still watch's Disney movies. Sue me) and found the amazing character of Flynn Rider. Decided that my main OC's name could be something with red(my favorite color ever!). And so that's how Scarlet Rider was born!**

**Stronghoof: Well, the name is self explanatory. You'll see how truly strong her is during the chapters.**

**Gibstrum: Ever heard of the Gibson Guitar's. Pretty nice guitars that work well. Decided to name him 'Gib', short for Gibson, and 'Strum'...like...strumming a guitar. Gibstrun.**

**Goodwill: He is a very nice unicorn. Just a combination of 'Good' and 'Will' together.**

**Crazy Legs: Had a hard time with this one. He originally was supposed to be called Mad Eye, but I didn't want J.K. Rowling all over my case. XD Chose Crazy Legs instead, and you'll see why soon enough.**

**Nestor: Originally, his name was going to be Igneous and was supposed to be a gem collector. But then I got this idea. The the Stallion Six is an exploration team, right? So why not have someone who knows a lot about ancient history. That's when I remembered about St. Nestor the Chronicler, the first Russian historian, from my studies in school. So, decided to make him a historian and also his name changed to 'Nestor'.**

**Pretty cool huh? ^_^ Review lots my Bronies and Pegasisters! Any advice you wish to give just let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know some of you are thinking. "Who's gonna pair with who!" well it's not my intention on telling you all so soon. Of course, the fandom will figure it out from my OC's descriptions. But nonetheless, you all will find out...just not now. If any of you wish to answer, just review and I'll see of you're right. *snickers* Time to let the fans have fun.**

**I also said I wouldn't be updating this everyday either, but it seems that's not the case. If I don't update every day, don't get scared. I have something called a 'Life'(Which, doesn't everyone?XD) and it tends to get in the way. Just know that you all make it worth posting this story and being a Brony. Well, that's all for now. Thanks Asaf for the friendly reminder of putting what types of ponies the are, and thank you everyone else for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Fame at its finest<span>

It had been a nice few hours for Twilight, her mind having benefited from the short sleep she got. But nonetheless, she was happy and cheery now.

She opened her eyes slowly, taking in as the benevolent rays of sunlight filled her room to the top to the bottom. Ever so slightly, she could hear Spike's muffled snores as the baby dragon was still fast asleep.

He _was_ still a baby dragon after all.

She got up from her comfortable bed, her messy hair waving in front of her face as she headed over to her mirror. Her horn then brightly shined, a brush suddenly floating in the air towards her and brushing her hair softly. She sighed as she knew she had to begin today's checklist of chores to do, hoping Spike would wake up soon so he could help. It was then that Twilight heard laughing from outside her door, her eyes shrinking in panic.

_"Ponynappers in my house!"_ she suddenly thought, frantically placing the brush down gently as she made her way towards the door. Her heartbeat quickened as she readies herself, in case they became deadly and attacked her.

"That was a good one Crazy!" she heard downstairs, biting her lip as her mind reeled through her memories.

Crazy...where had she heard that before?

_Crazy Legs_

She made a slight sigh of relief at this, remembering this mornings meeting the Stallion Six and their leader; Scarlet Rider. Her heartbeat seemed to lessen as she relaxed, taking some deep breaths before opening the door slowly and looking down towards the bottom room.

Surrounding her main table, were the six ponies she had met a few hours ago. The clutter on the table from before she met them, had been move to the far left of the room; which Twilight noticed that they were placed with care. Now on the table sat two large maps; one Twilight recognized as the land of Equestria, while the other seemed to have a smaller scale of Equestria with other lands next to it. With the maps, we're three books that looked quite old, the writing on one of the books almost faded off the pages. There was also a compass, a quill which was writing using magic from one of the two unicorns, and lastly there sheet of parchment rolled up next to Nestor as he was writing ferociously on another blank sheet of paper.

"I say Rider. The Zebra's are already fine as it is. It's more the Celestial Beasts I'm worried about." Nestor said, his usual regal voice as Scarlet seemed to contemplate this.

"True. Ever since that Ursa Minor incident I heard about, the Beasts haven't been so cooperative with pony kind lately." Scarlet said, earning a nod from both Goodwill and Gibstrum.

"If they ever decide to attack though! I'll teach em a thing or two!" Stronghoof blurted out, his chest puffed impressively out. The others snickered a bit, but stopped suddenly as chuckle came from the stairs. They turned to see Twilight with a smile, looking at Stronghoof up and down as if he was another Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry to interrupt your...meeting. But can I ask...what is a 'Celestial Beast'?" she asked, Crazy Legs snickering greatly at the question.

"She doesn't know! How does she not know! She defeated one! We should tell her! Come on Rider let's tell her!" came the higher pitched, excited voice of Crazy Legs. Twilight thought his voice went well with his appearance, since he was the most odd looking pony she had ever seen. She then noticed how his lazy eye seemed to bobble up and down with his jumps, making Twilight a little uncomfortable with that.

"Down Crazy." Scarlet said, Crazy smiling before he stopped talking; though one could obviously tell he was still shaking with excitement.

"As you know, both an Ursa Major and Minor originated from the constellations they once were, back a thousand years ago." Nestor said, his eyes closed as he began to recite the information in his mind. "With that said, after Nightmare Moon came into power, she turned much of the constellations into magical, bloodthirsty beasts. Ever since then, Ursa's, Draco's, and even two legged warriors have roamed around Equestria. Unlike the past though, they had made a society recently and established as their own race, systems, ect." Nestor said, sighing a bit as fond memories began to swim in his mind. Twilight was a bit shocked to hear this information, never having read this information in any of her books.

_"What else does he know?"_ she asked herself.

Her thoughts were cut short as a knock came from her front door, the six stallion looking alarmed at this. Twilight quickly hurried to the door, opening the door slowly to see who could be at the door.

A yellow coated Pegasus jumped out and hugged Twilight.

Her breathing was cut off shortly, her mouth gasping for air as tears flowed down the pony's face.

"Oh Twilight it's terrible! All my animals are sick! They're in terrible condition. I don't know what to do!" cried Fluttershy.

Twilight strained painfully to get out of the sky pegasus's grasp, her body stretching as the pony cried loudly. She was able to breath a bit, finally able to get out of Fluttershy's grasp with difficult effort. She stared at her crying friend, sympathy rose within her as she hugged her.

"It's ok Fluttershy. I'll try to help if I can. Ok?" she said, her voice soft and clear for the shy pegasus. Fluttershy nodded with a sniffle, standing up as tears spilled down her face.

"But first, tell us what happened?" Twilight said, realizing she had said something she was hoping to say.

_Us_

Fluttershy cringed a bit, looking past Twilight at the six confused looking pony's. She lowered her head as she went behind Twilight, a small 'eep' escaping from her mouth at the amount of people staring at her.

"Sorry. Um...guys. This is my friend Fluttershy." Twilight said with a slight blush, moving a bit to allow them to get a good look at her.

"You said your animals were sick? Maybe we can help?" asked Scarlet Rider as he took a small step towards the two, his face sincere with them. He turned to Goodwill, who smiled a bit before he walked up next to Scarlet. "My friend Goodwill is good at aromatherapy and is also well versed in medical care. If anyone can help. It be him." Scarlet said, Goodwill taking a step and bowing a bit for the two mares. His hair easily touched the ground as he lowered his head, Twilight and Fluttershy both catching a glimpse of a blue eyes beneath it. Fluttershy sniffed, a bit happy that the stallion showed respect and kindness, but she looked at Twilight with a concerned look. Even Twilight had to admit, she was a bit skeptical to see a stranger help Fluttershy out; giving that Fluttershy was incredibly shy around strangers. But her friend was in trouble, and Goodwill was the only logical person to help at this short in time.

She turned to Fluttershy, putting on a brave smile and nodded to her worried friend.

Fluttershy nodded back.

"Well...ok then. Um..please...come with...me please..." she said before she quickly headed out the door, Goodwill following her though much slower. He smiled as he walked, but Twilight could tell it was a smile of comfort and not mischievousness.

"He's a good unicorn. Too good natured to harm anything." came Stronghoof's gruff voice, catching Twilight off guard as she turned to see him staring at her. She immediately knew what he was speaking about and turned away quickly, frustrated on how easily he read her mind.

_"Who are these guys?"_ she asked herself, looking back to see Scarlet going back to the table.

"Well my comrades. We should continue around meeting later. Why not get some fresh air eh?" he asked, getting three approval nods and a happy bounce from Crazy Legs to settle the matter. Twilight sighed, heading over and stepping out of her door to see that, as usual, Ponyville was a bustling village of happiness.

"So Twilight. I was hoping you could accompany us while we head around. It's been a while since any of us have been to Ponyville and I'm sure many things have changed." Scarlet said in his usual soft voice, the rest of his team behind him in mere seconds.

She really couldn't say no the then at this point.

"Sure. Spike will be fine by himself. I hope." she said with a fake chuckle, heading outside more as the other followed suit. The golden sun shined upon then, it's warm rays bringing on a wave of relief for Twilight Sparkle. The skies seemed clear today, no doubt it was going to be an excellent day today for her; well, as excellent as it could get since she was now escorting.

"Come on. Let's head over to the square." she said excitedly, briskly trotting off without giving a second thought. It took a few seconds before she turned to ask them if they wanted to visit Fluttershy's later, only to find that the five stallions hadn't even taken a step after her. They looked a bit scared, even Stronghoof seemed unsettled about following the purple unicorn.

"Well come on!" she said, now a bit agitated at their sudden change of behavior. It was only when Crazy Legs jumped up and bounced towards Twilight that the others decided to follow, though they still looked tense. Twilight was about ask what the hell was going on with them, when a certain pink pony pushed last her and screamed.

"OMG! It's the Stallion Six!"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy walked steadily towards her tree home, looking back at the unicorn named Goodwill. She had to admit, his name seemed familiar to her in a way but she just couldn't put her hoof on it.<p>

"Look at all the beautiful birds maaaaan." came Goodwill's soft, edgy voice, his head looking up towards the sky but his eyes still unable to be seen. All in all, he looked just as innocent as Fluttershy did on her usual days, if not more innocent then herself. She could only stare at the tall unicorn, his mane and coat something of mystery to Fluttershy as they seemed the exact same color; just a darker shade. He didn't seem like somepony who'd harm anyone, but Fluttershy knew that even the most peaceful ponies had some form of anger within them. She turned her head to see her tree cottage coming up in the horizon, her worries coming back at the thought of all her sick animals stuck inside her home.

"Woah! This place is totally awesome dude..." Goodwill said, his smile brightening as they neared the cozy cottage. Fluttershy winced a little, embarrassed to show what may beyond her closed doors as they neared. She went up to the shut door, turning the knob and opening it slowly for the two to see the chaos within.

And what beautiful chaos it was.

Animals sat everywhere, from birds to seals, and they didn't seem the least bit healthy. Birds staggered upon perch's, trying their hardest to hold themselves up. Field animals layer sprawled all over the ground with clean blankets on then, their breathing slow and steady as they fought the sickness. Even a seal and a turtle layer next to each other with thermometers in their mouth's, their eye tired and hurting. It was a sight that brought Fluttershy to tears once again, muffled sobs coming from her mouth as she tried to hold back her emotions. She turned to see that, unlike her, Goodwill seemed unfazed by the appearance, if not downright smiling about it.

**How dare he!**

Fluttershy grew furious with his look, aiming to have a strict discussion with him but was cut off by his sad sigh.

"Maaaan. I haven't seen this sickness in a while." he said, walking into the home and stepping around animals as he inspected them. The one thing he noticed about each animal was simple; they each had different assortments of black spots on them. He rubbed his chin with his hoof as he inspected each animal, his mind calculating factors as he smiled a bit.

"Well I have good news and less good news." Goodwill said, his head quickly bucking up as he turned back to Fluttershy. She readied herself mentally, her effort to keep her emotions in weakening as she tried.

"The good news is, I know exactly how to cure all of you friends here." he said, a smile shining upon Fluttershy's face at this news, until she realized her mistake of getting her hopes up. But by the, it was already to late.

"The less good news is, we have to head into Evertree Forest and get a deadly poisonous plant that could potentially kill us."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a good chapter. I'm trying to make these potentially longer as I go, hopefully to maybe about 2,000-3,000 words each chapter. But it's kinda hard when your working on this at 2o'clock in the morning. Nonetheless, review my friends! All opinions are valid! (It's just that sometimes someone's opinion is stupid.)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**What up folks! Back again for another great chapter. So, before we begin though. Allow me to just take a moment thank you all for the reviewers. As everyone might say 'I do it only for the fans.' But that's not true with me. I do this in recognition of not only me accomplishing my dream of writing but also for my little brother who came up with the idea of six male ponies with the Mane 6. But then I also have to say, it's you fans out their; Bronies and Pegasisters alike, that make this accomplishment possible. So I give my thanks you all. And to you, Daniel, my little Brony brother.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Hasbro. I will never own them(though I would love to be close friends with Lauren Faust one day).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: A spark of something new<span>

This was definitely not want Fluttershy was expecting to hear. Her only thoughts were nothing more than a blur as Goodwill's words sunk into her brain.

_Potentially Kill Us_

Those three words kept their place in her head, burning into her mind as fear began to grip her heart. It was only when Goodwill noticed her face that he put back on an impressive smile.

"But it's totally ok maaaan. I know exactly where it is and how to pick it." he tried to comfort, walking towards Fluttershy slowly.

Usually, Fluttershy would have been too shy, to scared to stand what this meant; probably unable to even comprehend what was happening. But for some odd reason, Goodwill's smile seemed to just push those fears away, his face comforting and peaceful.

"Oh...ok..." she whispered, still looking down in dread. "Will...will it take long?" she asked, a little louder this time as she looked up. Goodwill was about a hoof in front of her, his smile giving her the energy to ask the dreaded question.

"Probably about a few minutes at the most. This plant man, this plant is like...close to where we are duuuude." he said confidently, patting Angel who was still sick but seemed to stay strong. Fluttershy could only sigh, knowing that the only logical conclusion was to obviously, and sadly, go and get the plant. Her fears and worried began to arise again, wondering what would happen to her animals if she never made it back.

_"But Goodwill would be there"_

That was the thought made her smile. He didn't seem like a unicorn who could fight, but his peaceful demeanor seemed to make Fluttershy so much more calmer. She then decided, looking up to Goodwill with a confident stare.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Oh MY God it's the Stallion Six!" yelled Pinkie Pie hysterically, producing many stares and murmurs among the crowds in Ponyville. It took a while for ponies to finally realize, and with a cheer, suddenly began to huddle towards the six ponies.<p>

"I can't believe it's them!"

"Is that Stronghoof?"

"OMG it is him!"

"Nestor looks sooooo dreamy!"

"Their soooooo cooool!"

All around ponies, mares and stallions, pushed and shoved to get a good look of the five explorers. The five ponies were too stunned to really fight back, being yelled at and touched all around themselves. But it was Twilight who was the most stunned at this, trying to keep her balance as ponies rushed past her.

_"How do all these ponies know them and I don't?"_

Suddenly, a roar came from within the circle and ponies fell back instantly, some mares being thrown out of the crowd. It took Twilight a minute before she finally pushed through, landing on th ground hard before she looked up and stared.

Stared right into the eyes of an enraged Stronghoof.

She shivered for a minute, unable to look away from the angry eyes of the earth pony as he stared back at her. It was then that he sighed, looking away before going back towards his comrades.

"I'm very deeply sorry we had to do that citizens of Ponyville. But it was hard to breathe." Scarlet said as he stepped away from the group, the ponies around starring in awe at him. "Me and my comrades are thankful that you know of our accomplishments. And very much love how you adore us greatly. But we're here to only relax for a few days is all. Please, if you can my friends, see us as citizens of Ponyville. We only wish to walk among you as equals and ponies." Scarlet said with a proud smile, getting nods and whispers in response. Even Twilight had to admit, Scarlet Rider spoke with an air of authority and seemed to know exactly what to say at the right moment. He reminded her of Princess Celestia, how the princess was also able to give short, yet amazing speech's with little effort from her. Soon the ponies began to depart, taking in Scarler's respectful speech as they headed off to tell their friends about this. Twilight seemed relieved by this, still a little stunned by all of this until a hoof was handed out for her.

"Need a hand?" Scarlet asked, his hoof out towards Twilight to help her up. The purple unicorn blushed a bit, though it wasn't unknown since her face became a darker red over her purple coat. She got up, using his hoof as support as she stood up finally.

"Thanks...Scarlet Rider..." she said, stammering to say something else as her mind reeled through what just happened.

"Please. Call me Rider." he said, chuckling lightly as he motioned for his comrades to come up behind him.

_Rider._

A fitting name, Twilight thought, for a stallion such as himself. Her thoughts were cut short as a pink blur came towards the and suited excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH YOU REALLY ARE SCARLET RIDER. I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS! LIKE, DID YOU GUYS REALLY BEST A HYDRA! OH OH! DID YOU REALLY DISCOVER MEDICAL SYRUP!" Pinkie Pie screamed hysterically, her eyes bulging with excitement at the site of them. Twilight wondered of these five could handle Pinkie, given even she still wasn't used to the pink earth pony. To her surprise though, Rider seemed calm as he turned to address her with a mischievous smile.

"Of course we are my dear. And all those things..." he said, getting in closer to Pinkie as he looked both ways. "...are true as well." he whispered, Pinkie's eyes sparkling as her face was in disbelief. Scarlet winked to her before he removed his head, looking back towards his group with a nod.

"You know. If there's one pony you should ask about all of this. My friend Crazy Legs over here is a great story teller." he said, a flash of green and Crazy himself was beside Scarlet with a wide smile on his face. Pinkie and Crazy stared at each other for a long time, their smiles as wide as the others.

Then, they both raised their hoof's and brought them close to each other, slowly making their way until they touched.

_*ZZZT*_

A small spark erupted from their touch, the two of them laughing together as they lowered their hooves. Twilight couldn't put her hoof on it, but something about Crazy said 'Pinkie Pie' all over it. His lazy eyes just seemed to swish around in his eye, his limp ear swaying ever so slightly as he kept still. Then, the two took a deep breath before shouting out questions and answers.

"Are you like! THEEEE CRAZY LEGS?"

"YOU BET I AM! WHO ARE YOUUUU?"

"OHMYGOSH! I'M PINKIE PIE! IT'S SO GREAT TO MEET YOU!"

"THAT'S AMAZING!"

The two just kept at it for minutes, causing many citizens to look at the confusingly. Scarlet could only shake his head as he motioned everyone to follow him, everyone walking away from the chaos of the pink and green ponies. Twilight took one more glance back, chuckling at the two before she went and followed.

"Well that went better than expected. Seems those two might get along nicely. Though I can see those two together is more trouble than it's worth." Scarlet said as they walked, Twilight giggling lightly at the humorous joke. "Now Twilight, you said you would show us around?" Rider asked his voice seeming to plead a bit.

"Oh! Of course! Follow me." she said, happily trotting ahead of the group as she knew exactly where to head first for their tour.

Rarity's Boutique

* * *

><p>Fluttershy cringed a bit, feeling a wet leaf rubbed up against her legs as she walked.<p>

The two ponies were inside the Everfree Foresr, though not too far into it that they would meet any ferocious monsters.

Yet.

Goodwill had taken the lead of the two, slowly trotting through the thick grass and wet ground. Fallen trees littered the area, short vines stretching from across the tree tops with a heavy humid air. All types of plants scattered across the land itself, just begging for unsuspected ponies to come and sniff them. And of all the things that made the Everfree Forest so scary to Fluttershy.

It was very **dark**.

All in all, it was not a very pleasant experience for the yellow Pegasus, her eyes looking around frantically as she searched for anything that could potentially harm them. She had to admit though, that even in such a terribly scary place; she wasn't all that afraid. The peaceful unicorn before seemed oblivious to the dangers around him, that or he knew this place all too well to be afraid. This gave Fluttershy a bit more comfort, though he was still a complete stranger.

"Go...Goodwill?" she asked, trying her hardest to get the words out with screaming.

"Please dudet. Just call me Will." he said, not turning even his head as he kept walking.

"Oh...umm...Will? How much...l..l...longer till we find the plant?" she asked, still trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check. She was beginning to think that he may be lost, or even worse; had brought her here on purpose.

She couldn't even think of how terrible it would be if it were true.

Suddenly, Goodwill seemed to tense as he stopped, putting his hoof up to give Fluttershy the signal to stop as well. Fluttershy did as told, but couldn't stop her curiosity as she craned her neck up to see what he was looking at.

She immediately wish she hadn't.

Before them stood, at an impressive height of 8 hoofs long, large plants with what seemed to be giant mouths on the tops. Spines sprouted from the 'lips' of the plant, his head in an ov shape but still deadly looking. What made the matter all worse, was that they were _moving_ around as if they were searching for something.

They were searching for their next meal.

"Venus Sprite Traps. There like this totally huge plants that..like...eats everything." Goodwill said, his voice calm as he saw one snap in their direction. Fluttershy fell back from shock, unable to comprehend what she was looking at. These plants could swallow her whole if they wanted, which didn't seem to make matters any better for the Pegasus. A muffled squeak escaped from her mouth, her willpower to stay calm slipping away.

It was then with Fluttershy's squeak, the plants became alert of the trespassers, snapping and roaring loudly towards them. Though rooted to the ground, they had an impressive reach as they tried to eat the two ponies, with only two hooves keeping then and the two away.

"This is like...gonna be...eeeeasy maaaan..." Goodwill said, taking his bags off slowly as looking trough the pouch. Fluttershy was dumbfounded on how this pony kept his cool against such terrifying monsters, her shock even shown on he face as she watched him.

"There we are bro..." he said, coming out with a small vile in his mouth. Within it was a colorful gas that even Fluttershy was unable to decipher what color it was. It swirled ever so slightly, the colors seeming to change with small glints after a few seconds.

"Now...Fluttershy. Listen maaan. I'm gonna like, spread this stuff around. And then it's gonna like, make all these plants sleep." Goodwill said, trying his hardest to sound confident towards his Pegasus comrade. Even if he didn't like to admit it, he was sort of scared about now. He had dealt with these kinds of things before, but it was still a risky situation that called for the upmost care. "Once their asleep, like, we're gonna go up and take some of their leaves maaaan." he said, his voice now softer and calmer than it was before. Fluttershy seemed to get the idea, nodding her head again before she stood back up on her legs. Goodwill smiled brightly before he turned back to the plants, seeing the demonic plants grow more irritated by the second. He then tossed the vile up into the air, watching as it slowly ascended to the ground after a few seconds and break in half.

It suddenly exploded.

Or in this case, a colorful cloud burst from the shattered remains of the glass and wafted over the plants instantly. The Sprite Traps didn't seem effected a first, earning a worried look from Fluttershy. It was only after a minute passed the plants slowly began to fall to the ground, their mouth's closed as they drifted off into slumber.

If you could call it that for a plant.

Goodwill looked proud of his work, turning back with a reassuring smile towards the yellow Pegasus.

"Dude like, I'm gonna go get this leeeeaves now. Like... Stay here and be safe maaaan." he said casually, turning and trotting off towards the plants. Fluttershy winced as she waited for one of them to snap towards Goodwill angrily, her eyes closed from too much fear.

It never came.

She opened her eyes slowly, only to see that the plants remained in their lowered position without even moving a stem. It amazing Fluttershy how this pony could have known the right aroma for this, and even face such monstrous plants head on.

Goodwill walked between the many plants, taking care not to stem on any root so as not to cause them to wake up.

"_That wouldn't be, like, pleasant at aaaaaall..."_ he thought.

He looked around until he spotted what he was looking for, the huge leaves of the Venus Sprite Trap. The leaves were just a half hoof taller than he was, and besides the usual greenery, there appeared to be white spots scattered on them. No doubt this was Goodwill was looking for the entire time, but in which case, was still a risky job. If he picked even one, the plants would wake up in a matter of seconds, and this could be a problem for Goodwill.

He was never a fast runner.

But if he didn't, then he knew the gruesome outcomes of all of Fluttershy's animals if he didn't get one. Why was he even risking his life anyways? He'd never met her before, that and the fact that he could die at any time while our here. His own hoof for another random ponies problem, and this time it could easily get him eaten. But, he just couldn't say 'no' to the kind pegasus. For one thing, it wasn't in his nature to not help anypony; course that wouldn't be right for a peacemaker like him. But there was more to it. One look at her, just a glance, and he felt a fresh sense of happiness and confidence from her. He had to admit, she was definitely a one of a kind Pegasus, at least from what he's seen through his life. But she made him feel...what was the word?

Peaceful.

It stung his mind a bit. He was a peacekeeper, a weak pony, a unicorn who couldn't fight much anyway; and she made him feel peaceful. He stood there for a moment, his legs unable to move as his mind reeled through his thoughts.

"Umm..Go...Will! I think the...there waking up..." Fluttershy managed to say from afar, Goodwill snapping out of it in seconds as he turned his head some. And speak of the devil, the plants did seem to be moving somewhat, now doubt the smell wearing off from their roots. Goodwill had to act fast; least he dilly dally too long and get eaten. Using his mouth, Goodwill picked one of the leaves quickly, hearing a unusual 'grunting' sound come from one of the plants. He stammered and quickly picked another one, then another, and then another.

_"Four"_

He thought, knowing that was more than enough. He turned hard, finally galloping back towards Fluttershy with a worried look on his face; the well hidden under his hair. It was only when Fluttershy gasped that he noticed a shadow before him, looking up to spot a Sprite Trap lunging towards him.

It struck hard on his left hind leg.

Goodwill grunted with pain, wobbling a bit as he tried to gain back his stance. The other plants were almost upon him; their mouth's seeming to drool over their new catch of the day. He could see as they opened wide, a wicked smile upon their faces as the got closer. Goodwill couldn't move a muscle, not even as he tried to force his mind to think of something quick. Finally, the plants reared back, Goodwill knowing all too well the inevitable doom he was about to face. He only wished he could see his friends, even Fluttershy, one last time before it happened. He closed his eyes quickly, hearing their mouth's zip through the air as they lunged for him. He waited for it, waited for the pain and suffering to begin and end for him; his mind mentally ready for it.

It never came.

Goodwill waited longer, hoping they would strike sooner or later.

But yet again, it never came.

Goodwill felt confused at this, wondering why they hadn't killed him yet. Or maybe; he was already dead. He feared it, but he suddenly opened an eye, looking through his hair to see what was going on.

Nothing could prepare him for what he was **seeing**.

In front of him stood Fluttershy, but she seemed a bit different now. Her head was held high pride, her stance more offensive than defensive as she stood. But when Goodwill looked ahead towards the plants, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The plants seemed to be holding back in fear!

He could hear the faintest of whimpers from them, their heads held low as Fluttershy kept her gaze on them.

"You big fat meanies! How dare you pick on my friend like that! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" she said, her voice booming with anger as the plants cringed back. Goodwill was utterly gawking at what he was seeing, though unable to see her since he was behind her, he just couldn't fathom how she did that. "He was only trying to get some leaves to help me! That was all! You didn't have to try and eat him!" she said.

The plants whimpered as they seemed to look down in shame.

Fluttershy then raised herself in the air, coming face to face with the biggest of the Sprite Traps and stare directly at it. "I don't ever want to catch you hurting anypony ever again! Do you hear me!" she asked angrily, the plant seeming to afraid to even answer the question. Fluttershy gee agitated at this, holding her head a little higher as she kept her stare. "WELL! DO YOU!" she asked even louder.

That was all she needed.

Within a few seconds, the plants all nodded obediently, suddenly slipping back to their usual places as plants and remained motionless; with a whimper seeming to escape from one. Fluttershy huffed lightly, gracefully falling to the ground and turned back to Goodwill with a worried look.

He was utterly motionless and unable to decipher what just happened. Fluttershy gave a quick 'eep' and ran toward him, her eyes looking straight at his leg.

"Oh no. Your hurt. Those big plants hurt you! Are you ok?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that Goodwill was still staring at her through his hair. Who was this pony? He seemed to ask himself that for a while before he managed to finally speak.

"It's fiiiiiine. Just a little cut is aaaaalll." he said, trying to sound his most confident, with little results as Fluttershy seemed more worried.

"Little! Why he tore right through you flesh. Oh I'm so sorry I couldn't help you! I was just so...so...scared." she managed to say, her eyes wet with sadness at herself. Goodwill, who still was in a bit of shock from before, only looked as the pony was close to tears from this. He then shook himself, mentally telling himself to that he was going to be fine.

"Oh no! It's waaaaaay to far to be your fault...Fluttershy..." he said, putting a hoof on the yellow pegasus's shoulder with a true reassuring smile. Though he was in pain, he never liked to we other people sad over him; it just never felt right to him.

Fluttershy began to calm slowly.

Her eyes, though still wet, perked up as she smiled happily at Goodwill's reaction. They stared at each other for a while, neither of them making a move for a while. Then it was Goodwill who nodded and lowered his hoof, limping painfully towards his bags. The leaves were quite too large to put his bags, and his limos would only make things worse for him if he tried to stuff it in there. A few hoofs away, Fluttershy noticed Will's thought process quickly taking hovering towards him and gently picking the leaves from his back.

"Don't worry Will. I'll carry these...if you want. I mean..." she said, her voice low as it usually was at his look towards her.

"Oh no maaaan. It's totally cooooool. Thanks." he said happily, watching as she held the leaves firmly in her grip. She smiled at this, glad that she could help the injured pony in his time of need. She watched as he slung his bag over his back, trotting in place for a bit before he began to walk, rather limp casually, back to Fluttershy's cottage. She noticed how he kept his figure high and proud, trying to look unharmed but seemed to fail miserably. She giggled at him, swooping after him with the leaves in her grasp. She could feel something with this unicorn, his very presence something most ponies couldn't; confidence. She could described it as only one word that came to her mind, a word that she could only think of now.

_Spark._

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! That was much longer than expected. Well, it's going to have to be that way. And I know some of you are like "But what about Rarity? Or Rainbow Dash? Or Applejack?<strong>

**I will get to those soon enough do pleases be patient. I just needed to give you an understanding of Goodwill and Rider was all. Soon Nestor, Stronghoof, and Gibstrum will be up. Still think you know who's gonna be with who? Well keep guessing. It'll be fun for me:D**

**Make sure to review my friends! And if anyone wish's to give me pointers! Then by all means.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As I said before, tryin to keep the stories long and to the point. I enjoyed the last chapter very much since I was able to get Fluttershy and Goodwill out of the way. Now it's onto the others! Yes, AJ and Rarity with be in this chapter. So hold onto you're hooves!**

**Speaking of hooves. I did a lot of things back chapter. Here's what:**

**1 Hoof= 1 Foot**  
><strong>2 or more hooves= 2 or more feet<strong>

**Get it? Works doesn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Hasbro. I will never own them(though I would love to be close friends with Lauren Faust one day).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The fun begins<span>.

The sun shown down upon the land before it, it's rays glistening brightly in the clear sky. A certain light orange coated pony sighed with relief, sweat dripping down her smiling face as her moderate green colored eyes looked ahead of her. She had just got done with today's chores at the farm, the tree's bucked and the barn clean. Accompanying her though, walked a crimson coated stallion who's green laid back eyes kept forward. They both walked surprisingly slow, though they knew it wouldn't matter much how fast they walked.

"Look big brother. Y'all don't have to come with. I'm just going to see what all the ruckus is about." Applejack said, his southern accent honest and soothing. The stallion beside her only stared straight, though if one looked closely, he seemed to be thinking about a lot.

"Eeyup." came the response, his voice deep and casual as they walked. Truth was, BigMac didn't really see why he was coming in the first place either. His chores weren't even finished yet, let alone he still hadn't found Applebloom yet either.

But that could slow wait.

His only thoughts were on the rumors about a group known as the Stallion Six appearing in Ponyville. He smiled brightly as memories began to run through his mind, though his little sister would never guess what was going through the work pony's mind.

_"This day just might get more interesting"_

* * *

><p>The five ponies made it to Rarity's Carousel Boutique, though some could honestly say it was a longer walk the expected. Ponies of all ages stopped them to ask question which ranged from personal to their wild adventures. Twilight noticed how patient they were with this, even Stronghoof surprised her with his calm voice towards answers. But the walk was worth it, the large shop looming over them as they stopped.<p>

"Finally made it. Umm..you guys just wait here a sec." Twilight said, looking towards the group for an approval. At he delight, the four stallions nodded and turned their backs so they could get a good look of their surroundings. Twilight knocked three times on the door, remembering that like herself, Rarity had stayed up all night filling orders for the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration. This time, the celebration was to be held in Canterlot, a usual place for such a celebration to happen. But many ponies from all around had come to Rarity for their dress needs, seeing as her dress shop had been gaining a lot of fame lately.

It took a bit, but Rarity's voice could be heard from the other side to Twilights comfort.

"Please hold on darlings." came Rarity's voice, Twilight hearing the movement of many things. She could only guess Rarity was making another set of clothes, either that or busying herself with another masterpiece. Suddenly, the door to the Boutique opened up, revealing a site Twilight found most amusing.

The light, blueish gray coated pony before her looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Bags formed under her dull appearing, azure eyes that seemed to be unable to focus on anything. Her mane, though usually beautifully straight and flowing, was now a purple mess with strands of hair sticking out. Twilight also noticed a measuring string wrapped around her neck, her glasses a bit lopsided on her nose, and a piece of golden fabric sitting on her back. All in all, she was worse than Twilight imagined from the start, Rarity even noticing her friends off look.

"Oh Twilight! Dear me I'm terribly sorry. I just...thought you were...another customer..." she managed to say, her voice a bit hoarse from her dry throat.

Twilight felt a bit saddened by this, putting on a reassuring smile as she put her hoof on Rarity's shoulder.

"Sorry for the late visit then Rarity. I was just showing around Scarlet Rider and his friends." Twilight, instantly regretting what she said. Rarity seemed to perk up instantly at this, his eyes widened with glee at this.

"You don't mean...THE Scarlet Rider. The one who leads THE Stallion Six?" she asked, her voice of confusion and happiness.

"Yes, that would be us..." came Scarlet's calm voice, his figure coming up behind Twilight with a happy smile. Rarity couldn't hold in her excitement, squealing loudly like a school filly as she bounced up in joy. The very thought of the actual Stallion Six seemed to make her very happy at this point.

"Oh darlings please come in! It would be terribly rude of me to not invite you in!" she said, moving from the door back towards her work area quickly. Twilight turned to the four stallion, shrugging as she stepped into the Boutique with the others close by.

They gasped at the site before them.

Usually, rolls of fabric would be stacked neatly onto the shelves they were supposed to be on. But not this time. Fabric was scattered everywhere within the place, from blue rolls on the desks to golden fabric thrown everywhere on the floor. But that wasn't even the worst part. Scissors, measuring tape, and even the many piles of glitter, were scattered everywhere within the main room of the building. The last messy thing within the room were hangers placed upon desk, doorknobs, and even tables; that held finished pieces of clothes. There were maybe thirty dresses, and probably more since Rarity was busy measuring another picture she had created of another pony's dress.

"Uh...Rarity...?" Twilight began, only to be stopped as Rarity galloped back to then with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh dear! How could I forget. Please excuse the...mess of mine..." she said, looking around frantically at the piles of clothes everywhere.

"Well please excuse us. We never wished to intrude if you were working so hard. If you wish...we could leave?" Scarlet said, a tone of concern from his usual calm voice causing Rarity to sigh.

"Oh no dear please. Company is always welcomed here. It's just been on huge hassle ever since the Summer Sun Celebration was announced." she said, getting a shocked look from Nestor.

"You mean the celebration is this week?" Nestor asked with a hint of shock, his comrades also giving her a shocked look as well. Twilight seemed confused at their reactions, wondering how could such famous ponies not know about this. It was Rarity who broke the silence, smiling a bit.

"Well yes. It's been over a year since the last one. And hopefully this one goes...better than last year..." she said, her eyes on Twilight's at the thought of the incident last year with Nightmare Moon. Twilight only giggled at this, earning confused looks from the stallions as they exchanged looks.

"Well with that being said...we haven't been to a celebration like that since...well ever..." Scarlet said, earning two gasps from the two mares.

"Really darling! But I would have thought...such famous ponies as yourself..." Rarity began to say, only to see that she was entering an uncomfortable topic as the four looked away for some reason. She pursed her lips, looking about frantically.

"Well I mean...I am quite busy here. I can see that you all have places to go." she said, a slight chuckle escaping her mouth as she turned away. Scarlet looked from Twilight to his friends, looking a bit gloomy before he sighed.

"Well you seem very busy. But it would be rude to just leave you here. Stronghoof...why don't you stay behind and help her out?" Scarlet said, a tiny smirk appearing on his face. Stronghoof was about to protest, his mind ready to argue with their leader at any moment.

Nothing came.

Stronghoof gritted his teeth, looking towards Rarity who was busying herself with more restless work. He wasn't the type of pony to just help others willingly, especially when it required him to do Rarity's kind of work. But something in Scarlet's voice new him consider it, seeing as Rarity was tired beyond more mares could handle.

He had no choice but to give in.

He grumbled to himself for a second before he nodded to the others. They all smiled and slowly left the Boutique, there figures leaving through the door as Stronghoof gave another relentless sigh.

"So uh...do you need any help?" he said, his voice low and frontal as he walked towards the working unicorn. Suddenly, Rarity jumped up in surprise, no doubt she was in one of her 'trances' when he said something.

"Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry. I uh...where is everyone?" she asked, looking from Stronghoof to the door before she realized what was going on. The others had left, and now she was in her own home with Stronghoof.

Alone.

She turned and surprised the urge to yell happily, clearing throat a bit before she turned to the confused stallion.

"Well in any case. You could help me with..." she said, her mind reeling with things she could possibly say. Her work was important to her, and with Stronghoof around, heavily lifting was going to be easy now. But she felt like he could do more than just pick things up, something he could do to make progress faster.

"Aha!" she said as he quickly galloped to her desk, looking through the many sketches of designs she had for ponies. Stronghoof looked at quizzically, walking over to her as he peeked over her shoulder to get a better look at what she was doing. Rarity then smiled, finding the sketches she was looking for and with that, turned to show the stallion.

"Some of the royal guards are taking a break that day. So they asked me to get some nice, not-too-formal outfits for them. Being the bulk and size they are...and seeing as you are of their stature if not bulkier..." she said; a wide smile as she hinted towards his idea. Stronghoof didn't get it at first, his mind unable to comprehend the designer's idea of what she need him to do.

Then he finally got it.

He could only sigh, seeing as though he really had no other choice for the matter.

"Where to you need me to stand?"

* * *

><p>The four ponies walked away from the Carousel Boutique and heading directly into town the moment they got. Twilight began to show then around the various shops and houses within Ponyville, the day shining brightly on the four of them. They met many ponies along the way, greeting many fans and having small conversations with others for the heck of it. Twilight had to admit that she was beginning to grow more curious at the stallions before her, still wondering why she had never heard of them before. She could only guess that it was because maybe she had spent her time within the world of books that she had missed all the news about them.<p>

She could only wonder.

Soon, the others had gotten done with a nice conversation with two fanmares named Bon Bon and Lyra and walked back towards Twilight.

"Ponyville hasn't changed much. Nice ponies, interesting places...yep...it's how we remember." Scarlet said, earning nods from both Nestor and Gibstrum. Twilight grew even more curious now, attempting to again ask about their past to gain information; when suddenly a cyan blur shot past the four.

"Hey Twi!" came the happy voice of Rainbow Dash, her colorful mane flowing as she reared up and soared upwards for a bit. She then angled herself to the right, her wings giving one more powerful flap before she turned completely around and headed straight for the group. To Twilight's amusement, the four stallion watched as she came down, all seeming impressed by her speed and agile movement. She slowed down ever so slightly, her wings becoming spreading to give her more wind resistance as she neared the ground. She then landed completely, her hooves gracefully touching the ground as she tucked her wings back and smirked.

"Who're you new friends Twilight?" she asked, trotting over to her purple coated friend.

"Well, Rainbow, this is Scarlet Rider and his group known as the Stallion Sid-" she answered, being cut off by a loud squeal from Dash as she ran up to them and bounced happily.

"OMG OMG OMG. You're not [the] Scarlet Rider are you?" she asked quickly, her hooves covering her mouth as she waited for a response gleefully. Rider gave a quick nod and raised his hoof up, earning himself a loud 'Awesome' from Rainbow as she pumped a hoof into the air.

"That's so cool! I've heard so much about you guys! You guys are. The. Best. Explorers. Ever!" she said, shaking Scarlet's hoof intensively.

"Well it's great to know that. RainbowDash was it? We've heard about you. Especially about the Sonic Rainboom." Scarlet said, his voice calm again as he lowered his hoof. Rainbow nodded I response, puffing her chest out in arrogance.

"Well, not just [any] Pegasus pony can do what I did. I am awesome after all." she said with an air of confidence, Scarlet looking towards Twilight who only shrugged.

"Well I reckon I'd know that boasting anywhere!" came the southern voice of Applejack, walking towards the group with an amused smile.

"Hey Applejack. Your just in time to meet-" Twilight began.

"The Stallion Six? I thought I heard bout then while I was walkin here. Please to meet'cha folks." Applejack said with a slight bow, Nestor raising an eyebrow as he broke from the group to get a better look at her.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to THE Apple family would you?" he asked, his question catching almost everyone off guard from the sudden interest.

"Why I am partner. I'm Applejack, the most loyal of friends and dependable of ponies." she said, Nestor's curiosity seeming to rise as he smiled.

"Incredible! I've only met one of your kin before. Oh what was his name again?" Nestor said, his voice trailing off as his mind's gears turned within his head, Applejack looking a bit confused to say anything. She looked passed him, staring at Twilight who could only shrug at this. Nestor then focused his eyes back to reality, realizing that they were all still staring at him.

"Well...either way...it would be an honor to meet you family." he said with a slight bow, Applejack looking a bit taken aback by the civilized manner.

"Well shoot. I'd gladly show you round the family barn. If it be alright with ya pals." she said, the two looking back at Scarlet. Rider sighed a bit, wondering if letting his comrade go with her would be a good idea.

"Well, wouldn't bother me much." Scarlet said, a happy smile appearing on Nestor's face.

"Yeah AJ! And while you fun with mister fence hooves over there, I'll show him around Cloudsdale." Rainbow said as she trotted next to Gibstrum, the country stallion looking at her for a minute before shrugging.

"Sounds fun ta me. Mind if I go boss?" Gibstrum said, his deep southern voice catching Twilight off guard.

"Sure there Strum. You haven't stretched your wings in a while." Rider said with an approving nod, Gibstrum smirking a bit.

"Well, lead the way.." he said, getting a squeal in response as Rainbow Dash shot up into the air and circled happily.

"Let's Go!" she said, Gibstrum nodding before he unfurled his impressively bulky wings and swooped up next to her, making her giggle in response.

"This is gonna be so cool!" she said as she took off, Gib sighing before flying after her, his hoof on his hat as he became a speck in the sky in no time. Applejack and Nestor looked at each other for a minute before nodding, beginning their trot back the barn.

"Oh tarnation! I completely forgot!" Applejack cursed, quickly galloping back towards Twilight and Scarlet with a smile.

"Twi, me and Big Mac wanted ta thank y'all for gettin rid of the snakes varmits yesterday. Big Mac couldn't be here though, he got word of some things goin on at the farm so he left." Applejack said, Twilight nodding with a happy nod.

"Of course! Always my pleasure to help." she said, Applejack chuckling before she galloped back towards Nestor, who seemed quite dazed by all the running around.

No sooner had she went back the they were far off gone, leaving a purple mare and a scarlet stallion alone in the middle of a street.

"Well, I guess this day turned out better than expected. Wouldn't you agree...Scar- I mean, Rider?" she asked, looking up to the stallion. But he didn't seem to be paying attention at this point, his mind off somewhere else as he put a confused look on his face. Finally he spoke again, but this time his voice sounded a little weary, if not down right saddening.

"Did she say Big Mac? As in..._the_ Big Macintosh?" he asked, looking down towards Twilight who appeared a bit shocked by this reaction.

"Well uh...yeah. That is her big brother after all." she said, her eyes raise quizzically at this. But his next reaction somewhat shocked her more than ever.

"Well, that's a shame. It's been a while since we've seen Big Mac." he said.

"Wait! How do you know Big Mac?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her as she waited.

"Well...you could say...he was one of us once."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys. Been a wacky week for me. Either way, It doesn't matter. I'm still debating on the main story plot for this fanfic. I was supposed to keep this a simple romance; that was until my mind began to wonder. Now I'm thinking of having a main story arc for this.<strong>

**What do you think?**

**Well, review and have fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again for another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Hasbro. I will never own them(though I would love to be close friends with Lauren Faust one day).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: A shocking past finally revealed!<span>

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash cried excitedly, swooping over a cloud gracefully. She turned her head to see Gibstrum, his uncombed, chocolate colored mane flowing through his large stensen hat. He looked like he was pretty bored at the flight, his eyes unmoved and dropped halfway; which reminded Rainbow of Big Macintosh greatly.

"Ya know, for a Pegasus pony who's part of the greatest exploration team in all of Equestria. You're pretty slow." she said forwardly, seeing as the country stallion only looked at her with a blank expression.

"Well. Can't help it much. If ya'll wanted a fast pony to boast with, then ya should'a met Stronghoof." Gib said, his voice calm and slow.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Anyways. Welcome to Cloudsdale!" she said, putting her hooves out to show the large cloud city that floated before them.

It was an aww inspiring place to say the least. Even for a place made entirely of clouds, it had a certain graceful charm to it. Large houses were scattered across the city, flags propped on many to show their love for either the Wonderbolts or Equestria itself. Roads, signs, and all types of stores were seen within the city, the clouds seeming to be made from incredible cloud sculptors. Far off, the Weather Factory stood tall and massive, two massive spouts cut in the roof to allow a beautiful colorful smoke to spread from inside. The last massive structure was the coliseum, huge circular building usually used for competitions and training workouts. All in all, Cloudsdale was a place Pegasus ponies could truly worship, the great city of the clouds making Rainbows heart leap every time. She turned excitedly to see Gibstrums reaction to the grand city, thinking that the southern accent pegasus must remember it.

His face remained blank and bored.

"You were born here, right? I mean, you're a pegasus?" Rainbow asked, a bit confused on Gibstrums reaction.

"Nnope. Born down there in Ponyville." he said with a matter-of-fact tone, his eyes looking dead at hers.

"What! But your a pegasus? How is that?" she asked, obviously both confused and irritated by Gib's reaction. Gibstrum took a minute before he opened his mouth.

"What! How the hay...what are you talking about?" Twilight asked, her shocked expression gone as it was replaced by a curiosity. Scarlet let out a sigh, beginning to walk away with a slow pace.

"Let's walk. I'll tell you our story while we are." he said, his smile reassuring her. She seemed to close her mouth, shaking her head before she began to walk next to the stallion.

"It's not a hard thing to think about. You see...before we became...who we are now...we were once just foals who wanted nothing more than to explore." he said, his eyes starring ahead as his brain reeled through fond memories.

"Back then; me, Goodwill, and Nestor were born in Canterlot. While Stronghoof, Gibstrum, and Crazy Legs were born in Ponyville. Yeah, even as a Pegasus, Gibstrum's family was actually a friends of the Apples." Scarlet said with a smirk, seeing Twilight's mouth gaped open from hearing this. She quickly closed it, blushing a bit as she listened in again.

"That being said, back then it was more than just us six. We had others who also joined us to explore...at least explore towards the outskirts of Ponyville and Canterlot." Scarlet mused, a small chuckle escaping his voice at his memories.

"And what a beautiful team we had back then. Isn't that right, Rider?" came a formal, well mannered voice behind the two. They turned in surprise to see a light brown stallion with a short, spiked mane and tail. His eyes were half closed, though he seemed more intellectual with his bow tie on his neck. While Scarlet only stared in shock, Twilight seemed to smile at the Time Keeper himself.

"Oh! Hello Doctor Whooves." Twilight said, her smile coming back to her face at the time keeper's appearance. Scarlet seemed more surprised than Twilight imagined, his eyes wide as they stared at Whooves directly. He then sighed, a small smile appearing on his face as he walked towards the other stallion.

"Been too long. Is that what they call you these days? Doctor Whooves? I remember when we used to call you-" Scarlet began, only to be interrupted with Whooves coughing. Rider stopped and began to laugh, this catching Twilight off guard a bit. She had never thought Scarlet Rider to laugh, especially since he seemed to be the calm, collective type.

It took Rider a few moments to stop, his eyes watering a bit as the Doctor sighed with defeat.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Rider. Never really expected much change from somepony like you though. Unless you count your little mare friend that is." Whooves said with an eyebrow raised, his face remaining stern. It took Twilight a minute to process what the Doctor had said before she turned red and squealed.

"No! No! It's not like that! See I'm...uhhh...we're just...just..." she began to say, only to get interrupted by Scarlet's calm response.

"She's my guide." Scarlet began.

You know it's been way to long since I've been to Ponyville." Rider said, though Twilight could tell his answer was put together hastily as he himself seemed a bit flustered by the Doctors remark. "Whoovsies..." Rider lastly said.

The Doctor's face flushed a pale color at the name, his eyes widening in anger and defeat. Twilight couldn't suppress a giggle at this, the Doctor clearing his throat a bit before speaking again.

"Err..yes...well. How about we head to my place. I say, we have much to discuss." Doctor Whooves said with a somewhat grim smile, turning his head towards the left and slowly walking off. Twilight could only imagine the things Scarlet knew about The Doctor that no one else did, and her mind began to boggle with even more questions. She didn't hide it well, since Scarlet turned to her with a concerned look.

"Seems you have more questions? How about we go to Whooves place first. It'd be easier to talk there." he said, face now with a satisfied expression.

"Yeah...that sounds nice..." she said, her smile wide as the two went off the follow the colt before them. It didn't take long to find where he lived, and to Scarlet, it didn't come as a surprise.

Before them stood a large clock store named 'Tardis Clockworks'. It had a dark blue color as the main paint coating, with two large windows on either side of a door that showed many clocks old and new. Scarlet looked at Whooves with an eyebrow raised, getting a sigh in response.

"TARDIS is the name of my company. As well as my personal machine." he said, Twilight perking her ears up at his words.

"Machine? Just who-?" she began to ask, only for Riders hoof to pat her shoulder softly. She turned suddenly to see him shake his head, his dark mane waving a bit at the stallions hearty smile.

"Don't ask..." he told her forwardly, putting his hoof down and walking into the store after Whooves. Twilight stood there for a moment, dumbstruck on what was truly going on on this day.

_"How many secrets do these guys have?"_

* * *

><p>She didn't like to wait very long, and because it was her animals lives at stake; this only made things worse for her.<p>

Fluttershy floated outside her tree home, propelled in the air with her wings as she had been for almost an hour now. Ever since her and Goodwill had gotten back from the Everfree Forest, things seemed to be going smoothly. Goodwill had asked her to wait for a bit, having taken off his small cauldron and allowing Fluttershy to bandage the peaceful stallion in silence. It took only a few miners before Goodwill thanked her, beginning the process of filling his cauldron with water and some spices she was unfamiliar with. It had created a brightly purple substance that smelled of, if Fluttershy could remember correctly, blueberries. If was only after Goodwill stuffed in a leaf that the substance began to bubble, and to Fluttershy's astonishment, making the leaf shrink down as the color changed to a weird brown/green color. It had smelled terrible from the start, at least to only her, as Goodwill himself seemed to just smile happily at this. After a few more brewing, Goodwill had taken out some kind of small container with three small holes in the too of the lid. He had told her that it wasn't the brew itself that was the cure, but the terrible smell that cured the animals.

She could only wonder how this was possible but decided that Goodwill knew what he was talking about. It was only after he asked her to remain outside that she felt worried now, many things probing her mind now as she waited patiently outside.

_"What if my animals attack him!"_ she thought fearfully, swooping down and about to push the door open. She then stopped herself, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. Her animals were well trained to say the least, and if not then she knew Angel would help Goodwill out if necessary. But it was the smell she grew worried about, wondering if the animals wouldn't react well to it.

"He did say he's done this before..." Fluttershy said, her mind wandering off a bit. Goodwill had been one of the few pony's that she could honestly say she found, well astounding! At least at first meet. He nicely had wanted to help her, even though he knew nothing about her and the same for her. She could tell he was one who rarely ever got angry at things, especially in a situation of an argument. But there was more to the yellow stallion than she could think. It was his peaceful face, his smile, and his calm tone that made her feel...

_"Happy"_

She quickly blushed a bit at the thought, landing on the ground before she turned away from the door. For the pink haired mare to think that, she could only guess that it was just a random thought and nothing more.

Suddenly, the door began to open, causing Fluttershy to turn quickly and watch as Goodwill himself came out. He didn't have to say anything as not only his happy smile but Angel sitting right on his shoulder said it all.

"Duuuude. Like...it woooorked. Come look Fluttershy." Goodwill said, motioning his head for her to follow him insider her home. Fluttershy smiled a bit before she followed him in, a huge surprise awaiting her from inside her tree cottage.

* * *

><p>Within the clock store, to Twilight at least, it was a beautiful site. Clocks of every kind stood and sat proudly, clean and each with the exact same time. A soft green carpet was below Twilight's hooves, small little numbers imprinted on it in a very best pattern. Shelves were stocked full of clocks of all sorts; from old arm clocks to the newer, digital clocks that were said to be a new innovation in technology. They all ticked in union, Twilight finding it hard to tell if there really was any difference between them. As she walked further back though, the clocks began to appear older, the shelves ending and larger clocks just standing by. A small desk counter stood in the back, probably where ponies would take the clocks and pay for them. Twilight was very fascinated by all the clocks, a large grandfather clock catching her eyes as she went up to it.<p>

Unlike the rest of the clocks, this one had a picture as the face where the arm were attached to. It showed Princess Celestia, at least part of her as she was surrounded by a brilliant orange, white background. She seemed to be cut off a bit by another background that stood side by side to hers. It was a dark blue with small stars scattered across it; no doubt Princess Luna was on the other side of it.

"Glorious isn't it?" came Doctor Whooves's voice, Twilight turning suddenly to see the tanned stallion standing behind her with a blank stare.

"It was one of my first products I was able to create myself. A fine peace of craftsmen ship and temporal thinking." he said, his eyes starring out towards the large clock with a twinkle.

"You really haven't changed much either Doc. Still the same uptight colt I remember." Scarlet said as he came up to them, getting a giggle and a stern glare from the two.

"Touché Rider. But that's unimportant at the moment, seeing as Miss Sparkle hear wishes to listen to your tale about...our past..." Whooves said with a raised eyebrow, Rider's smile leaving his face before he headed over towards the counter.

"Well...it's a fairly long story. Ya sure you wanna hear it?" he asked, his face turned and Twilight able to see that he was now serious. Twilight contemplated her choice now, biting her lip as she thought about it.

_"This could be my only chance."_ she thought, her curiosity getting the better of her and she nodded in response.

"Well if that's what you wish Miss Sparkle, then let us head somewhere more...private..." Whooves said with a faint smile, heading towards and behind the counter towards a door. He opened it with a nudge to show a small break room within it's confines. A few sears stood by next to a table, the walls painted a bland yellow color and a small fridge sitting near a corner. Scarlet sighed and began to walk into the room, Twilight trotting a bit to catch up as they went in.

"I never knew you actually worked at a store Doctor Whooves? I always thought you were...well...a Doctor?" she said as she took her seat opposite of Scarlet, raising a confused eye towards the stallion.

"I've gained my PHD during my studies. Don't ask what I study please. I'm not in liberty to discuss such matters right now." he responded, sitting in a seat between Twilight's right and Scarlet's left. He could see the disappointed look in Twilight's eyes, sighing a bit as he closed his eyes.

"But, even if I am a doctor, my knowledge of all temporal science is why I was given the task of Time Keeper by the mayor." he said, smiling a bit as Twilight perked up a bit. Scarlet could only chuckle, his eyes closed as he looked away.

"This does bring back memories. You always talked about time and stuff like that." he said.

"Naturally. I was always fascinated with it; which is why me and Nestor got along the most out of the group." Whooves said, a sly grin on his face.

Twilight looked a bit confused, still wondering how these two knew each other and what Scarlet's past was in the first place.

"So, Twilight. You ready? I'll have to warn you...it's not a very happy story...but it's not terrible either." Scarlet warned, his hooves leaning on the table as he stares straight at her seriously.

"Of course. We have a lot of time before the day ends, and it would really help me out on why everypony else knows you and I don't." she said, her brain mentally preparing to remember what the stallion was about to tell her. Scarlet cleared his throat, Whooves nodding at him with an approving smile.

"As I was sayin before...we had a very large group back in the day. One could say that we all had the same dream to become explorers one day..." Rider said, his voice trailing off a bit as a memory played through his head. He began to tell then a small story from his memory, more than happy to re-tell it.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on guys! Mac and the others are waiting!" yelled a voice, though both tiny and young, it had a sense of pride to it. Tree's swayed back and forth as a small gust of wind blew last the six colts that were galloping, their heads held high. The lead colt seemed to be the one leading them, his scarlet red coat working well with his long, flowing black mane and tail.<em>

_"Wait up maaaaan. We're going as fast as we can!" said another colt behind him. This young unicorn seemed to radiate tranquility, his dark yellow coat clashing with his blond mane; though it was impossibly to see what color eyes he had due to his mane being so long. He carried a small satchel on his back that seemed to hold something round within it, though what it was was unable to be determined. Behind the golden colt ran a rather larger pony than the rest, his bulky legs giving off a fake age for him. He had a light brown coat, one that seemed to work well with his slightly spiked black man and short tail. He only grunted in response to the red pony ahead of him, his face stern and emotionless._

_"Tarnation Rider! Not everypony is as excited as you are!" came a southern accent voice, it belonging to a Pegasus above the group, his pale yellow coat shining a bit as he flew above them. His dark brown mane and tail fluttered behind him as he flew with his mossy green eyes looked ahead of them. His apparel was that of not only a small stensen hat, but a tiny yet beautiful looking guitar that was strapped to his back using a belt._

_Behind him, ran(well, skipped, at least for the earth pony) two other colt's. The first one, a regale looking unicorn who had a large book within a bag he wore, seemed to busy thinking to much care. His well cut, navy blue coat seemed to sway as he galloped, his long tab mane and tail seeming to swim as the wing blew by. The earth pony next to the unicorn, well in a sense, just seemed plain out weird. This pony was a grassy green color; his mane and tail both a paler green and well combed back(much like the future Doctor Whooves.) What made this pony the weirdest of them all, was not only the limp right ear of his, but that his left eye had a smaller pupil than his right eye; which also seemed to bounce about as the pony skipped. All in all, these were not you everyday colts that played out in the playgrounds, the group making their way last many surprised adults towards the large barn that stood before them._

_As they made their way, up ahead, six other small figures were there to greet the other six. Two of then flying in the air._

_"Hey guys!" came the greetings of one of the Pegasus, a filly, of the new group, waving happily towards her friends. She her mane was pushed back, her light and dark orange mane and tail giving her the appearance of fire. Her mane was a plain yellow color, one that went well with her Burnt Sienna eyes that gleefully showed much happiness at the site of them. Above her head, sat a pair of worn out goggles, though she seemed to care at this point. The other Pegasus, waving towards them as well, was a colt of a very pale azure color. His mane seemed flow back much like his tail, the navy blue color blending into the darker hairs and appearing like the wind was always blowing on him. His eyes, unlike his filly friend next to him, were a pure green color, one that showed just as much excitement as her._

_"Spitfire! Soarin!" yelled the young Scarlet Rider, his eyes full of joy as he began to slow down into a nice trot. The other green Pegasus, the young Gibstrum, flew ahead to meet with his two friends; pounding their hooves together with smirks on their faces. Below them, Scarlet and the others came upon their other four friends._

_"Trixie wishes to know why it took you boys so long to get here." said a filly to the far right. Scarlet turned to look upon the light azure coated unicorn before him. Her mane and tail, though short, were stripped with light grayish cyan with a darker cyan in the middle. Unlike his, dark maroon eyes that seemed to show respectfulness and confidence, hers were a grayish magenta that gave off much arrogance, but still some kindness in them. Rider couldn't help but chuckle._

_"Sorry...oh great and powerful Trixie. We had things to do." Rider responded with a slight bow, his joking tone making Trixie growl in irritation._

_"Well! At least Braeburn and Whooves had the decency to apologize!" she said with her head held up, two earth pony colts off to the left raising their head at their respected names. The first colt, named Braeburn, smiled at Rider respectfully. His coat was a light amber yellow, his mane and tail both orange amber which looked well on him. His Chartreuse green eyes were, as most ponies said, very stunning on him. He nudged his friend next to him, the other colt looking from a book._

_"Well, well, nice ta see you made it Rider! Whooves here got some mighty important things to tell ya." Braeburn said, the one named Whooves nodding his head with a proud smirk. This colts coat was a grayish amber, his dark amber mane and tail , which were short and spiked back, seeming just right for his appearance. What made him more impressive than most, we're his light gray, azure eyes that seemed to contain more secrets than answers. Any random pony would write this off as normal, seeing as he was just a young pony and nothing more; but to his friends, Whooves was a source of wisdom many looked up too._

_"Wait! When did you get here Braeburn? I thought you and your dad were building a settlement?" Nestor said as he came up to them, his face with a confused expression on it._

_"Oh! Well I'm mighty tiny to be helpin with it. My pa sent me visit here for a bit so's I can get stronger...if y'all want, I could show y'all something?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes._

_"That can wait though. Seems Mac isn't feeling quite well..." Whooves said, though his voice a bit higher pitched than most, it was full of wonder. Scarlet raised an eyebrow as his turned to the last member of their group, and what a member he was._

_Mac, as most pony's called him, was incredibly tall for his age, his height matching perfectly with Stronghoof's. Though unlike the other stallion, he was a bit skinnier than him. His coat was a brilliant crimson color, one that rivaled Rider's scarlet coat. His mane and tail were both orange, and both seemed to just lazily lay back as if they had no care in the world. His sap green eyes, though only half shut, showed much emotional pain in them as the work pony looked down at Rider's stare._

_"What's wrong Mac?" he asked, a bit concerned at his friends distress. Mac, much like Goodwill, was the calm, peacemaker of the large group of ponies. Though he rarely said anything, his smile could warm any of their hearts and make them stop arguing. He was also, arguably, the strongest out of the group; next to Stronghoof that was. Having to work most days since his parents had died, he was basically 'the stallion of the house' as most would call him. It had taken a tole on the crimson earth pony though, not only having less time to spend with his friends, but was usually tired by the days end. Even if he was the oldest of the group, he was definitely the most worked_

_Mac, looked up a bit to answer, but instead looked back down and closed his mouth. He seemed unable to bring himself to say it, Rider becoming a bit irritated at his friend. He was about to ask again, but Braeburn intervened with a straight forward answer._

_"AJ, my cousin and Mac's little sister, left yesterday to live with The Oranges to become more sophistimicated..." he responded, a silence hanging over the group for a while as it sunk in to their heads. Everyone knew how much Mac loved his family, being the one who had to take care them by himself since Granny Smith was far to old to do it any longer. Even Crazy Legs remained silent, though the only reason why was because a butterfly was standing on his nose._

_"She wants to be sophi...sophisti...soph..." the crazy pony tried to say, unable to get a word out of his mouth as he starred at the butterfly._

_"Sophisticated." Soarin said, though he himself had no idea what the word meant since he was quite too young to really. Crazy said nothing for a bit, his tongue sticking out as the butterfly suddenly took off into the air and flew off._

_"Butterfly...BUTTERFLY! I thought we had something special!" Crazy cried out, jumping up as he tried to catch the insect with his hoof. He missed, even though there was no possible way since the butterfly was about twenty feet in the air anyways._

_He just landed on the ground with a thud._

_There was an awkward pause for a minute, Crazy remaining still on the ground with his eyes closed and a tear rolling down his check. It was only after he stood up quickly, his face smiling and his left pupil bobbling calmly in his eye._

_"I named him Kasier. But he left me. Hope he becomes a dragon one day." he said, a blank expression on his face as everyone stared at him._

_Then Stronghoof began to chuckle._

_Then Soarin and Spirfire._

_Then Nestor and Whooves._

_Then next thing everyone knew, everyone was laughing harder then they ever had, even Mac falling to the ground in pure laughter. Crazy only stood there as his friends couldn't help it, tears streaming down some of their faces as they kept on. Even Trixie, known for her arrogance and tendamcy to remain proud, succumbed herself to a loud laugh as she held her stomach. If anypony bothered to look, they would have thought they were all crazy, even when Big Mac was the only one with with a cutie mark._

_It was going to be a good day indeed._

* * *

><p>As Scarlet finished his memory, the only pony who was utterly shocked was Twilight Sparkle, the purple mares mouth wide open with astonishment. Never before had she been so surprise in her life, Scarlet's take catching her off guard in more places then one.<p>

"I'm guessing you have questions. You should ask them now before I continue."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually thought I did better on this chapter than before. Sorry about Doctor Whooves for most of you...ya know..Time Lord and such. So review! I also need your honest opinion on how I worked such famous background ponies in this story like that.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**As I said, weekends are not something I Post during. Usually because I'm busy and such. But I promise to always post at LEAST twice a week!**

**Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye! *ouch***

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Hasbro. I will never own them(though I would love to be close friends with Lauren Faust one day).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: The climax of bravery<span>

"How in the world did you know Trixie!" Twilight blurted out, the first and biggest question that was in her mind at this point. It wasn't the fact that Trixie was the most arrogant, most boastful unicorn Twilight had eve met; it was more one how and why Scarlet knew about her _in the past_.

"Ah, her. You may know here as 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' now...if the rumors are correct; but back then, she was just another filly who loved to explore." Scarlet answered calmly, seeing the suspicion in Twilight's eyes.

"Don't get me wrong. She was pretty arrogant back then as well...but that was only because her mother and father never really paid attention to her. She always tried to learn magic to impress them...but it never seemed enough for them. So boasting about her abilities was the only way for her to get her parents attention. Even then though...she was a good friend of ours..." Scarlet said, getting an approving nod from Doctor Whooves.

"Oh she was a handful alright. Always wanted me to give her knowledge of magic every single day. Her whining was arguably the most terrible thing about her." Whooves ranted; his face in a frown at the unpleasant memories. Scarlet chuckled at his old friend, Twilight nodding in response as she began to understand.

_"But...it just seems so...weird...Trixie. Being nice? Exploring?"_ she thought to herself.

"Did she live here in Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"No. There was a cottage a little far from here that was her home. Parents weren't much to live in places much, preceding to live alone. But she still went to school with Hoof, Whooves, and Crazy." Scarlet answered, his voice toned down a bit as he turned back to Twilight.

"Oh...well ok. But I must know...Spitfire...Soarin...aren't they...?" she began to ask.

"Part of the Wonderbolts? Yeah they are. Those two were closer than we would have hoped, and maybe much more than just friends now." Scarlet said, chuckling a bit at the idea of his old friends.

"It would seem like that since recently. Those two hang out more often than the do the rest of the Wonderbolts." Whooves retorted, his hoof on his chin as he contemplated.

"Wow...I just never knew you...well knew them!" she said with an excited smile. Scarlet seemed to blush at this, but one could not tell due to his coat blocking off the red of his cheeks.

"We were all young. That and we all...well at the time, loved to explore." he said.

Twilight then remembered something, her eyes following Scarlet's gaze towards a wall where he was thinking.

"Then why?" she asked out of no where.

"Why what?" Rider said, his eyes not leaving the wall.

"Why did you guys...well..break up. I mean, your called The Stallion Six. So what happened?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She immediately felt the atmosphere change in the room, seeing Rider's eyes show a bit of emotional pain at the thought. Doctor Whooves spoke up, clearing his voice a bit before.

"Rider...it wouldn't be wise to hold it in. You already have enough guilt on you." he said, raising and lowering his hoof onto Riders shoulder with a small smile on his face. Rider sighed, knowing that Whooves's words were true, and looked up in defeat.

"Well...it's not something I like to talk about. But if you must..." he said, taking a breath before beginning his tale.

* * *

><p>Nestor and Applejack walked for a good solid ten minutes, silence between the two for the time until the farm began to appear in the distance. The two hadn't said much to each other, since both had different things on their mind at the time. But when Nestor say the farm ahead, he smiled widely.<p>

"Ah! It's just as big as I last remembered it!" Nestor said, earning a confused look from Applejack.

"You've been here before? When was this partner?" she asked, a little skeptical now.

"Why, back in my colt years of course. At least back when Mac and the others were with us." he said, oblivious to AJ's look of shock.

"You! A member of the Stallion Six! Know ma big brother!" she asked out of pure shock, her eyes wide with confusion as Nestor look up to remember.

"Oh yes. He was indeed a valid member of the team." Nestor said with a slight nod of his head. "That was until you left though." Nestor added, not noticing Applejack's look of shame.

She looked down in sadness, remembering the day she left him to go to Manehatten. At the time, she was just a small filly, and she only wanted to make everyone proud of her. But she could never realize that she did more hurting than helping. Big Mac had been left to take care of mostly everything around the farm; thanks to her fathers passing and her mother having become pregnant. Granny Smith, even then, was in no condition to work on the farm because of her age. But she never realized how sad Big Mac was when she did or even that he had remained so sad for so long. Something began to weigh her, her mind still scarred by what she did.

_Guilt_

Nestor looked down towards Applejack to notice her look of shame, an eye raised before he cleared his throat.

"Well that isn't to say...he was never that sad. We kept his spirits up, and he acknowledged that. He was strong, even for a colt his size. Sadly, he never had much free time to go exploring with us." Nestor mused, his eyes catching the fields of Sweet Apple Acres.

All looked peaceful on the large apple growing farm. Stock grew high out in the fields, still yet to be picked. Apple tree's spanned as far as the eyes could see with the delicious red and green fruit growing so peacefully on the branches. The house and barn itself look completely normal, at least to Applejack, with the exception of some slight broken wood and small crack here or there. When she looked up to see Nestor, she saw how memorized he was by the site of the farm once again.

"So, look the same as y'all remember it?" she asked, a sly smile as she walked up ahead of the unicorn. He shook his head to clear his mind, beginning to walk after Applejack.

"Yes. Though I had to admit...it had better days back..." he said.

Applejack grew irritated at the response he gave, about to say something but kept her mouth shut.

_"This barn looks the exact same. How dare he!"_ she thought to herself, but wrote it off as overreacting. Pony's were entitled to their own opinion, it was just that unicorns tended to be a bit too 'harsh' with their words.

At that moment, a crimson coated stallion walked out of the barn, his yoke sitting perfectly on his neck as he had a bucket of apples on his back. When he noticed Applejack, he smiled, happy to see his little sister back from town so early. It was only when his eyes caught site of Nestor; that the usual calm stallion frowned.

"Big Mac. Brought an old friend a yer's." she said, Nestor coming up next to her with a shocked look on his face. The two stared down each other for a moment, one stallion with a shocked face while the other had a stern look.

"Mac, is that really you?" he asked.

Big Mac didn't answer right off the bat like her usually did, which made Applejack feel a little uneasy. Finally the big pony spoke.

"Eeyup." he said, though his voice a bit more menacing than usual. Applejack was stunned at her brothers tone, looking towards Nestor who appeared a bit taken aback.

"Well...that's good. As I can see...you are still quite...mad..." Nestor said, Big Mac huffing before he turned his attention back to Applejack.

"The others here too?" he asked.

She could only guess he meant the other stallions, as Mac never really spoke unless he was serious.

"Fraid so big brother. Maybe we can just-" she never got time to finish, because Big Mac turned away and walked towards the house, setting down the bucket of apple at the porch. He opened the door with his head, walking in slowly before the door slammed behind him; leaving two stunned ponies.

"Mind explainin what in tarnation just happen there. My brother looked madder than a possum gettin bitt by a rattlesnake!" she asked, her face full of concern and distrust now. Nestor bit his tongue, looking from right to left and sighed.

"Well...it's a fairly long story...but it wouldn't hurt..." Nestor said with a defeated look. He sat down, clearing his throat a bit before he began his tale.

* * *

><p>[<em>Come on! It's just up ahead!" yelled a familiar voice.<em>

_Six figures walked along a mountain path, though narrow as it was, they had no trouble getting through it. The figures were ponies, this much was true, but unlike before, these ones were older. Though in their Pre-teen years, they all appeared to be stronger and older looking then most. Out of all of them, the third stallion to the back was the tallest, and the bulkiest. There were two unicorns as well; each with a different color to their coat; a Pegasus that had a large guitar on it's back and a large stensen hat; and then there were three earth ponies. The lead pony, was of a bright scarlet color, his flowing black mane and shield cutie mark with a lions mane inside of it. All of them had their cutie marks, and each one had their skills to utilize for their team._

_"You sure about this Rider? I mean...this cooould be dangerous maaaan." came the voice of the unicorn behind Scarlet, his yellow coat clashing a bit with his long blond mane._

_"Oh pish posh Goodwill. No one has been on this mountain in years. I highly doubt we'll get into any trouble." said the unicorn all the way in the back, his dark navy blue coat seeming well groomed and cleaned._

_"I reckon this could be dangorous. Even with you Nestor, this could be mighty bad situation if we get lost." said the Pegasus above them, his southern accent going well with his appearence. His hat was tipped back a bit to reveal his mossy green eyes as they searches up ahead for any danger._

_"But we get to have fun! So much fun! I mean, we can like, jump around on rocks! Oh! Oh! Or like, throw rocks! Oooooorr! We could eat rocks!" said the second to the back earth pony, his entire self green with a weird eye and limo right ear. Unlike the others, he hopped happily much like a rabbit, seeming to be oblivious to the dangers if he fell off the cliff trail. Rider often wondered what went through there happy-go-lucky friend, unsure of even how they became friends in the first place._

_Then he remembered why and smiled._

_"I heard rumor that there is a cave up here. Some say it was put so close to Canterlot for a reason." the earth pony third from the back said. His bulky size and glaring eyes made the two unicorns gulp in union. Rider sighed, knowing full well what Stronghoof was up too. The bulky stallion was always trying to freak out the others to make himself seem more courageous; but sadly he was just as afraid as they were. Only Rider was the bravest of them all, his cutie mark there for a reason._

_But he couldn't say it was untrue. The team had been preparing for this mission for a while, having become stronger and old enough to be able to climb up the mountain where Canterlot laid close to. It had been their dream too from the start of their friendship, and they'd never break something so emotional as that._

_"Tell me again why we couldn't bring the others along?" Stronghoof asked._

_"Well...Spirfire and Soarin tryin to get in the Wonderbolts. So there busy practicing their flying. As for Trixie, she said something about...Hoofington...and Ursa Majors?" Rider said, thinking back to the many reasons why there others couldn't join. "Braeburn had to head back to Appleoosa for work since he's older. And Whooves said...if I remember correctly...something about 'Gallopfrey' and Derpy?" Rider said, finding the humor in his words as the others snickered softly at it. Rider couldn't help but chuckle, wondering how he managed to make such wierd friends._

_"And Mac?" Stronghoof asked, obviously waiting to hear about the once skinny, now bulky stallion._

_"You know. Farm business. He [is] the male of the barn now after all. That and he's got two sisters and an grandma to take care of." he said, his eyes fixed towards a turn in the path. No doubt, the entire group itself was not full today, but the six colts here were above all; the closests of the group._

_Once they are able to turn with the path, it became apparent that something was definetaly hidden. The ground seemed less bumpy, actually smooth as if somepony came here and did it themselves. Sharps rocks pocked out menacingly, their very forms appearing as if they were trying to protect something. Signs spread across the road sides, some old and some new, with pretty much the same meaning._

STOP AND TURN BACK

_"Seems someone really doesn't want us here." Nestor stated, his voice a bit shaky as they continued. No sooner had the walked, then the mouth of an incredibly large cave came into few._

_"Well tie me up and call me Mary. Wonder what this is?" Gibstrum said as he flew ahead to inspect it, the others trotting towards the mouth curiously. It was indeed made by somepony, as the mouth seemed to be perfectly shaped around. The six looked at each other for a bit before nodding their heads._

_"Who's ready to explore?" Rider said with his trademark smile, the others nodding as they soon entered the cave. Though humid, something about the air wasn't right to them. The light of the opening soon leaving as they left further into the cave. The air was very hot and humid, as I'd a furnace was put into the cave. The heat becoming so unbearable that the six thought they weren't going to make it. It was only until they spotted a faint glow than their hopes were raised._

_"Come on!" Rider said, galloping ahead towards the bright light. It took a bit, but as they got closer, the light seemed to grow brighter until they came to a stop._

_They stood within a large open area, the place neatly clean and the roof of the cave appearing like a dome. No doubt that had made it to the top of the mountain. But was caught their eyes, was the mountain of gold, jewels, crowns, ect; that piled up high in the back corner._

_"Woah!" Stronghood said as he broke away from the group and walked towards the pile, his eyes twineling brightly._

_"I think we may have hit the jackpot..." Nestor said, his usual arrogant demeanor gone as all but two of the group neared it._

_"We're rich!" screamed Crazy Legs, jumping up happily before he dove into the pile of riches, the others soon following suit. Only Goodwill and Scarlet Rider remained behind, a look of confusion on both their faces._

_"It's quite a convenience that their is a big pile of riches inside a cave. Very...convenient." Rider said, his face skeptical of all this._

_"Wait maaaaan. Cave? Gold? Hot huuuuumid air?" Goodwill began, his voice shaking a bit as he suddenly began to realize something._

_"Duuuuudes! We have to go! This is a drag-!"_

STOMP!

_Whatever Goodwill was going to say was already answered, because no sooner had he said it than a loud sound came from their exit. The other four stopped suddenly, each on holding a peice of either good or jewels. Another stomp came from the exit, then another, and then another. It was then that a creature could be seen, rising from the exit as it entered into the huge dome._

_It was an emerald colored dragon._

_It was silent for what seemed like hours, the six stallions all staring at the angry gaze of the large dragon that stood in front of them._

_Then it roared._

_And then it attacked._

* * *

><p>Rarity stood their in disbelief, too shocked at Stronghoof's story to say much of anything. Stronghoof stood silently, some fabrics laid out on his back from Rarity's work. He had decided to share his tale with her since she asked, though regretted it even more now.<p>

"My word! A...a dragon! Whatever happened?" Rarity said with a tone of disbelief.

"Needless to say...we were able to escape without a scratch...buuut.." Hoof said with a shameful look, Rarity closing her mouth before she smiled.

"It's alright deary. If it's secret. I promise not too tell." she said, doing a motion that only few others knew, sticking her hood into her eye as the last motion.

"Well...I guess..." Stronghoof said defeated, taking another breath before continuing his tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was a fairly long chapter! I've also noticed how my chapter have gotten significantly larger or smaller in size.<strong>

**But not too fret! I'll make sure that my word count is always above 2,000 or so. I'm just glad to get this chapter finished. You have no idea how tired I am from it. Well! This will be the second to last chapter explaining about my OC teams past! Then! We can get started on the actual reason why I wrote this!**

**Review away!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: This is about where I usually get writers block and such. Happened for my Pokemon story as well. But unlike that! I will finish!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Hasbro. I will never own them(though I would love to be close friends with Lauren Faust one day).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: The spark of love<span>

_A sneeze echoed across the grand hall, it being the only noise to pierce the grand ballroom. This place was none other than the ballroom of Canterlot Castle, the beautiful decor and wonderful statues making the place fit for royalty. Fine fabric rugs scattered the glassy marble floor, their colors illuminating the plain floor. Beautiful windows engraved with ancient pictures surrounded the walls, their colors showing off from the sunlight from outside. Two grand stairs cases spiral up in parallel formation, their steps glistening with the windows sunlight. Below stood seven figures, six of them standing perfectly; while the seventh one walked back and forth in front of them. The six standing still were young colts, as most could tell, who seemed to be looking down in shame. The seventh figure, a dark blue unicorn with a short white mane and stressed emerald eyes; walked in front of them._

_"I can't believe this. The Princess...oh the Princess..." he said over and over again, his eyes closed now as his thoughts ran wild._

_"Uhh...sir..." one of the colts, a scarlet coated pony, said as he took a step from his group. The older unicorn glared daggers at him, the colt remaining unfazed though his friends looked down in fear._

_"The name is Kazam to you, hooligan." he said, his stress now gone to reveal anger towards the young colts. He had every right to be angry in the first place. Not only had these six endangered themselves by enraging a thousand or so year old dragon, but the dragon had gone on a small rampage through Ponyville, severely damaging some houses and causing some damage to a place known as Sweet Apple Acres. Thankfully, the only two residences home at the time were a young worker colt and his grandmother. They were able to escape before the carnage began, but the barn fared worse then the burned crops they now had. "And you all should be quite ashamed of yourselves! Not only waking a dragon! Which! By the way, we had to relocate in the Everfree Forest because he felt disrespected being close to Canterlot. But also damaging many homes down in Ponyville!" Kazam said, his voice raised now as it echoed through the empty ballroom. the colt said nothing, looking down in sadness as he moved back with the others._

_"We're sorry maaaaan." said one of the other colts, yellow being his main color and his eyes unseen through his long mane._

_"Sorry! Sorry! You think 'sorry' is going to pay for those damages! You think 'sorry is going to help out our pact with the Dragons! Who are already angry at us as it is!" Kazam yelled now, his rage peeking as the colts seemed to shudder at his truthful words._

_"I think that will do Kazam."_

_Everything seemed to freeze at that moment, even the angered Kazam seemed to pale at the voice. It was like harmony floated through the air at that moment, a figure stepping down from the right staircase. Everyone turned, gasping as he figure stood tall before them. She was, in all honesty, the most beautiful creature they had all laid eyes on. She was a alicorn, that much was true, and one who's colorful mane and tail only made her look even more majestic. Even though her coat appeared pure white at first, one could see a hint of link within it, making her seem to radiate with energy. Her magenta eyes showed much compassion within them, but also power and hardness someone as old as her needed to have._

_"Pr-Pr-Princess...why uhhh...whatever do you mean?" Kazam asked as he bowed down to her, causing the beautiful alicorn to smile slyly._

_"I thank you for talking to these boys here...but..my faithful adviser..I will take it from here..." she said, her head held high and proud. The blue unicorn bowed once again towards her, promoting to leave towards the huge double doors leading outside. He looked back at the colts, glaring at then before he headed out the door._

_It remained quiet for the longest time, Celestia gazing at the colts before her as they too, gazed at her. Then she smiled at them._

_"So...you're the troublemakers I've been hearing about." she said, her voice soothing and soft towards them. She couldn't exactly be harsh, seeing as they were still young colts and appeared very shameful for what they did._

_It remained silent._

_"I'm guessing you met my personal adviser then? Kazam can be very harsh sometimes...but he's only looking out for me and the rest of the kingdom..." she said, the trance broken between them as they nodded._

_"Pr-Princess...Uhh..." the scarlet coated colt tried to say, but it was becoming apparent he was having a hard time with the ruler of Equestria before him._

_"Please. Celestia is all I need from you...Scarlet Rider was it? And the rest of you; Nestor, Stronghoof, Goodwill, Crazy Legs, and Gibstrum." she said, all of them seeming surprised at how she knew all of their names._

_That was all it took for them to open up._

_"Princ...erm...Celestia...are we in trouble..?" came the question they'd all been dreading. Strong hoof had asked it, and he seemed just as fearful as the others. Celestia could only sigh at this, her smile wiped from her face._

_"Sadly my little ponies...yes. What you all did was something that could have endangered all of Equestria if not taken care of." she said simply put, seeing the shameful looks on their faces again._

_"Oh." Stronghoof said, looking down._

_"Are we going to be banished forever! I don't want to be banished! I like eating sweets and playing with me friends! I love Ponyville! Please don't banish us Princess! Please!" pleaded the one known as Crazy Legs, his usual insane smile gone and turned into a sobbing cry. Gibstrum only brought Crazy to him, hugging the earth pony as he cried more._

_"Oh heavens no! Banishment forever! I could never do such a thing." she said; a bit surprised at the idea from them. Immediately, Crazy Legs stopped his crying and replaced his sobs with a victory cheer._

_"Yeah! Now banishment forever!" he hollered, his voice echoing across the ballroom as he hopped up happily. Celestia was a bit shocked at his sudden change, shaking her head as she cleared her throat._

_"But...you still have to be punished." she said, Crazy stopping his cheering and falling to the ground with a saddened look._

_"It's taken me a while to think of a worthy punishment for such young colts as you. As much as I wish to not, it must be done. So I've decided." she began, the six looking up to her with fearing eyes. She cleared her throat, getting ready to say what she had been dreading to say._

_"Yes, you all will be banished from Canterlot and Ponyville." she said._

_At that, the colts all gasped, shaking and even Crazy crying again at this._

_"Please, listen further my little ponies!" she urged them, waiting as they all calmed themselves._

_"As I was saying, you will be banished from Canterlot and Ponyville...but only for a certain number of years." she said, seeing their sad eyes turned hopeful at the outcome._

_That being said, you will be given one task while you are banished. You all will accompany a friend of mine...mainly...he's an explorer and a political power." she said, nodding her head. At this, another pony came down from the stair case. He appeared to be quite old, though he still appeared as healthy as ever. He was pretty bulky, but clearly not as well built as Stronghoof was. He had a light, golden mustard coat, pitch black mane that flowed back towards his lower torso, and he had deep, dark magenta eyes. He wore what appeared to be an explorers vest, topped with an old looking explorers hat on top of his head. He stepped down from the staircase and came next to Celestia, looking the colts up and down._

_"Ponies, this is my old friend, Dardevil Do. He's...as they say...undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable." she said, the last bit full of pride as Do smiled._

_"Come on Princess. An old stallion like myself doesn't need flatter. Only to know that his work is making lives easier." he said, his voice, though deep and calm, housed much pride in it. The six only starred at the old stallion, all entangled by his strong appearance._

_"Daredevil here is a famous explorer who travels far from Equestria to seek new wonders for us. He's also a political tie towards neighboring lands, such as the land of Zebras and the land of the Celestial Beasts. He's responsible for making sure the peaceful pacts we've made with these lands are held together. He is highly respected from all, but he does his job better than anybody". Celestia said, Daredevil nodding as he kept his gaze on the colts._

_"So, I've decided, as your punishment for now; you shall spend you banishment time with Daredevil Do, where he will teach you about not only the life of an explorer, but also the political ties of his job. One day, you six will take his place...as he is getting to that age..." she said with a sky smile, getting a grumble from Daredevil as he looked away. The colts remained silent at this, both shocked and pleased with what they were hearing. They didn't know if they should have been sad or happy; but it really didn't matter._

_"Princess...can we ever visit Ponyvile or Canterlot again?" Nestor asked, a bit depressed that they were being banished in the first place. Celestia didn't want to say, as she had had a meeting with her counsel to decided their fate in the first place. They all wanted to banish the colts forever, in an attempt to show them no mercy as such. But Celestia had proven, again, that their was another solution._

_"There was a decision. Originally, you were to never return here ever again and keep exploring with Dare over here." she began, seeing the hopeless eyes of the trouble makers. She then couldn't help but smile at her next sentence._

_"But I was able to pull something, and so it was decided. Each year, you could visit both Ponyville or Canterlot for the maximum of four days. That should be enough to give me your reports, buy some supplies, and meet with your families." she said, seeing as the colts all cheered loudly; even the usually calm Gibstrum. She enjoyed this greatly, feeling a swell of pride within her heart at the site of them. She couldn't think of anyway to ruin this._

_Daredevil didn't get the memo apparently._

_"Settle down ya rascals!" shouted Daredevil, his booming voice causing everyone, even Celestia herself, to look at him in surprise._

_"As glad as I am to see you all happy. Don't think for a minute your job is gonna be easy! As explores slash ambassadors, it's our duty to not only discover new places for our kingdom, but to also keep the pacts we have with other nations clean! It's a hard job that needs the utmost respect and responsibility...something I see you hooligan don't have much of." Daredevil said, his eyes glaring at the colts. They all seemed to dread the idea now, wondering how hard this could truly be. Daredevil smile, seeing as he had finally broke their spirits. Though he liked seeing young ponies happy, he had been raised to know that when a pony breaks, it was a good thing. This thought was cut short though, when a voice sang out._

_"Oh yeah! This is gonna be fun!" Crazy blurted, his smile returning as quickly as it disappeared and danced around a bit. Daredevil's jaw dropped in shock as the rest of the colts began to laugh, their spirits high and having a new found hope now. Celestia only smile at their antics, nudging Daredevil with her leg playfully._

_"Something tells me your gonna have your hands full." she said with a sly smile, Daredevil Do already grumbling to himself._

_"This is gonna be a looooooooong adventure"_

* * *

><p>"That must have been so scary." Fluttershy said, sitting comfortably on her couch with Angel eating a carrot on her lap. As it was, the animals had made a full recovery from the disease, Goodwill explaining that it was called "Purple Lurple'. She had found out that certain plants in Everfree Forest let out spores, that it inhaled by any being, would make them very ill and sport black dots on then. She had also learned that the aroma of Venus Sprite Traps was one of the few smells to be able to kill the spores in the air and within the body, though to most of her animals, it was a terrible smell. But what shocked her was why she had never got any, since she was also outside when they all became sick; which Goodwill described as because she was a Pegasus Pony. She didn't understand much, but in a way, he had made sense.<p>

Now all the animals went back to their normal routines, leaving the unicorn and pegasus inside the house, only with the overly protective Angel watching Goodwill.

"But now I see why Big Mac is so angry at you guys..." she said, Goodwill sighing with shame.

"You have no idea maaaaaan. Hopefully we can amend for what we did." he began.

"But...really...Daredevil wasn't all that bad. He was like a father figure for us for the most part...even if he was a little harsh on some things." Goodwill stated, a slight smug on his face as memories both bad and good flowed through his head. Fluttershy remained quite for a moment, letting the peaceful unicorn have his moment as her mind also thought about something.

_"Wait? Daredevil Do? Where have I heard that?"_

She thought for a moment, the memory of Rainbow Dash crashing into the ground, the hospital, books...

Suddenly, it popped into her head.

"Uhh..Will..." she began, catching herself off guard at the mention of his nickname. She looked up to see Goodwill snapping out of his trance, a smile on his face as he turned to Fluttershy.

"Need something?" he asked.

"Uhh..well..it's just...Daredevil Do...wouldn't happen to be related to..."

"Daring Do?" Goodwill asked, answering her question as she appeared quite shocked at this.

"Well...Daring Do is actually the name of Daredevil's wife; the 'Do' just being a name they both decided to add." Goodwill said, his face plain as Fluttershy gasped in awe at this.

"But they sound...so alike." she responded.

"I know. Their not related in any way. Just their marriage...well [when] they were married that was. The books were written about her by Daredevil himself. Though the adventures are true...he did [stretch] the truth..." Goodwill chuckled. Fluttershy remained quite, letting all the information sink in.

"Wow...you guys met...a lot of interesting ponies." she said, a smile appearing on her face as Angel cuddled her.

"That's what happens when you spend half your life exploring dangerous jungles, deadly lands, and fight of evil monsters." Goodwill answered, hearing a small chuckle from Fluttershy.

"What?" he asked, an eyebrow raised though unseen from his long mane.

"Sorry, but it's just...I can't see you...fighting monsters..." she said, a bit embarrassed but nonetheless, she couldn't see it. Goodwill seemed to peaceful and serene to harm even a fly, his voice giving off a calm air around him. It would be impossible for her to see such a nice unicorn fight anything in his life.

Goodwill seemed taken aback by this, but didn't seem at all irritated. In fact, he blushed a bit from this and turned away from Fluttershy.

"Hehe...well...your right about that. I'm not one to use..._force_. Nah, that's totally Stronghoof right there maaaaaaan. The guys an animal when he needs to be." Goodwill stated before he let out a chuckle, Fluttershy joining in. She watched Goodwill, noticing how his mane swayed from side to side on his head as the unicorn laughed. He, dare she think, looked pretty cute when he did this. In all her life, she had never met another pony much like Goodwill. She still wondered what it meant, what that single [spark] meant back when she first met him.

_"It couldn't be..."_

She blushed immediately, her timidness getting the best of her as she hid her face inside her mane so Goodwill couldn't see her. All the while, a certain white rabbit watches the two with a sly grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"Wow! That's such a cool story!"<p>

"Yep. Just remember the moral of the story. 'Eating apples a day keeps the evil tree's away!'"

Crazy Legs and Pinkie Pie had been sitting down in Sugarcube Corner for some time now, Crazy re-telling, and (sadly) re-acting, the story of how it all began for them. He currently had a small cupcake on top of his head, balancing perfectly on one of the chairs with a wide grin. Pinkie had listened to the sniff thing, her eyes bright cyan eyes looking in awe at Crazy's performance.

"That's crazy! You must have met, like, a bajillion ponies while you traveled! Like Trixie, and Big Mac, and Braeburn, and-" she kept listing, all the while Crazy tried keeping balance on the chair. His mind wandered off for a bit, still remembering the threat Scarlet Rider gave him before they came to Ponyville.

_"No sugar. Ever! Or I'll get 'you-know-who' out"_

It still burned into the insane ponies mind, his mossy green eyes looking around at the sweets of Sugarcube Corner. Cakes, muffins, and sweets galore littered the bakery; sweat dripping from the pony.

"I will not eat..." he tried to say, but soon forgot the rest.

"And Golden Harvest too!" Pinkie interrupted his thoughts, smiling widely at the success of naming all the ponies in Ponyville. Crazy smiled, jumping down from the chair and landing firmly on his feet, the cupcake landing on his head.

"Oh! Oh! What about yoooooouuuuu? I wanna know about you! Please. Please. Please. Pleeeeeeease!" Crazy begged, appearing right in front of Pinkie with his face close to hers.

She didn't care much about personal space, as she was Pinkie Pie! But it was Crazy Legs left eye that made her feel uneasy, the small, limo pupil seeming to dangle within the ponies huge eyes. But she disregarded it, happy to know that there was somepony out there who wished to learn about her. Just as she was about to speak, her nose touched his as she drew closer to the green pony. All at once, a small spark broke between their touch, making both ponies scream and jump back from each other. They stared at one another for a bit, both wondering what this other [spark] meant. Then the two smiled suddenly, ignoring what just happened as Pinkie hopped happily.

"Okie Dokie Lokie then!" Pinkie said with a smile, beginning her tale about her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this a relatively shorter chapter than usual. Been busy with schoolwork and such. But hey! Least it's up! So, anyone wanna guess who is gonna be with who? Just try:)<strong>

**So yep! Last chapter about their past and such. Sorry it Pinkie and the others seem OOC. I'm tryin my hardest! XD**

**Just wondering, but after I finish this...do you think making another story about The Stallion Six would be cool?**

**Well, Review away my friends**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter in my wonderful tale! Hope everypony enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Hasbro. I will never own them(though I would love to be close friends with Lauren Faust one day).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: There's no 'I' in 'Team'<span>

"Wow...just...umm..." Twilight tried to say, only to find that her voice was gone. She could see the stress in Scarlet's eyes as he recounted the tale through his head, his once calm maroon eyes showing saddness "Sorry..." she said; a bit put down by his reaction.

"Not to fret Twilight Sparkle, Rider here has had much to deal with over the years. Especially after Daredevil's passing." Whooves said, his time a but glum but his face remaining blank.

"He was everything to us ya know...the strongest...the smartest...the best..." Scarlet said lowly, his eyes down now. "After him, it was us who had to keep the pacts in check. But that was soon left up to me, since Daredevil made me in charge of the rest of them. Ha! I guess being a leader isn't all it's cracked up to be." Rider laughed, a single year making its way down his scarlet cheek. No doubt, he was trying his hardest to remain the brave pony he was known to be. Twilight on the other hand, welcome the new Scarlet, seeing a new side to the leader himself. If she also had to say, it was actually pretty noble of him.

"Oh dear look at the time!" Whooves said, looking up towards the wall which held a nice clock on it. On it, it read 5:30.

"So, we've wasted enough time talking about my past. How about we head to the library? I still want to meet that baby dragon of yours. If that ok with you Twilight?" Scarlet asked, his face smoothing into his usual calm smile.

"Of course! Spike, I totally forgot about him!" Twilight yelled, face hoofing herself before she stood up quickly.

"Thank you again Doctor Whooves. It was really nice of you to have us here." Twilight said as she made her way towards the door of the room, Scarlet rising and following.

"It was my pleasure, the both of you. Have a wonderful evening! And as for you Rider..." Whooves said, making both Scarlet and Twilight turn to face the smiling doctor. "Keep safe you here." he said, waving a good at them. The two waved back before exiting the room, heading straight towards the store for and going out.

Indeed, the sun seemed to be lowering ever so slightly towards the ground, the sky still clear of clouds.

"Well let's go Rider. Spike is probably worried frantic about us..." the lavender pony said with an embarrassed smile; Scarlet nodding before the two headed off.

Like last time, they were stopped by not only huge fans and giggling colts; but the occasional mare that wanted to keep complimenting Scarlet Rider. As Twilight knew, he was a very handsome pony at that, so it was no surprise when many tried asking the scarlet pony on a date. Rider, being who he was, would always politely say 'no' to their questions, that or make up something to say as to make them understand. He was pretty good at making things up like that, as Twilight has seen; which must have come from many years of practice.

Though she didn't openly admit it, especially towards Scarlet Rider, she felt a pang of jealousy every time a mare would ask him out. The Summer Sun Celebration was only a few days away, and yet this never stopped the mares. Twilight couldn't understand why though, even she knew that she had only just met the stallion. She couldn't truly be developing feelings this quickly could she? How could she? She had only JUST met him.

"Maybe I'm sick..." she told herself, looking down as she trotted. She didn't notice Scarlet calling to her to look up, nor the large tree home growing closer to her.

_*THUMP*_

"Ouch"

Her head had slammed straight first into the door of her library, the shock and surprise knocking her down to the ground. She rubbed he head, feeling the small bruise on her head with her hoof.

"Tried to warn ya." came Rider's voice, though she could tell he was trying hard to suppress a laugh. He came up next to her and smiled, holding his own hoof out to help her up. As she used her new friends hoof, the door to the library opened to reveal a small, purple scaled dragon coming out. He took notice the scene before him, and then began to laugh hysterically.

"Hahahaha! Twilight has a Coltfriend! Twilight has a Coltfriend!" he sang, falling to the ground with loud laughter. Indeed, if one looked from Spike's point of view, it would seem as if Twilight was letting Scarlet hold her hoof in a manner similar of a couple. It took the two a while to understand what the baby dragon, their minds confused at the word. But it was ultimately Twilight who reacted first, bringing her hoof down and blushing hard with red. Scarlet on the other hand, began to chuckle at this, though on could tell it was a nervous chuckle coming from the earth pony. Twilight instantly grew irritated as her horn began to glow a lavender color, Spike rising into the air and coming close to Twilight's face.

"He. Is. Not. What you think he is!" she said with a growl in his face, Spike becoming a bit nervous at the angry eyes of his friend. She released her magical hold, the purple dragon, hearing a hard crash as he landed on the ground. Spike only grumbled to himself as Twilight turned to Scarlet with a wide smile.

"You'll have to excuse my...Uhh..assistant here. Being a BABY dragon and such." she said with a nervous chuckle, a sly smile appearing on Rider's face.

"Sure. Not the first time I've met a baby dragon like him before." Scarlet stated. Twilight's eyes grew in shock, her mouth forming a word as she began her question; only for Spike to jump up.

"Well, I'm not like other dragons! The names Spike! You must be...Scan...Scarlet Rider!" he said with a bright smile, Rider nodding.

"That would be me. We should probably discuss this...i_nside_ if that's ok with you two?" Scarlet said, his eyes giving Twilight a hint as to why.

It suddenly dawned on Twilight.

"Of course! Come in." she said as she headed into her tree library, Spike and Scarlet walking in after her.

Unlike before they left, the place seemed more tidy. Books that were once a part of the floor now stood neatly on the shelves, markings from either food or utensils were all gone now, leaving the floor and wood clean and nice. The middle table has been out back into place with the statue and books put neatly in the middle as it was before. Twilight had to admit, Spike always did an excellent job when it came to cleaning after everyone.

"I'll go get some refreshments!" Spike announced merrily, beginning to trot ahead but suddenly slowed down next to Twilight. He came closer to her ear and smile.

"Your welcome." he said before he chuckle and headed off into the kitchen, Twilight being left with Scarlet.

"How do you think the others are doing?"

The questions was one the lavender unicorn never thought would be asked, especially by a usual calm pony like Scarlet.

"I can only guess." she said.

She would have said something further, but suddenly the door to the library flew open to reveal ten ponies coming in, all with different expressions.

Applejack and Nestor walked in first, the two seeming to be forcing themselves to face forward and not at each other. Applejack seemed very irritated, though Twilight was unable to tell what was making the pony so mad. Nestor on the other hand, was walking a bit nervously, his steps were slower than Applejacks but he seemed to be unable to look up as a look shame was on his face.

Rainbow Dash and Gibstrum walked in second, the two; unlike the first, seeming to be both bored. Rainbow floated in with a bored look in her eyes, as was Gibstrum. Twilight and Scarlet could only wonder what could have happened with the two.

Thankfully, the next to were both Pinkie Pie and Crazy Legs, who seemed the most happiest out of the ten. They seemed to hope in union with each other, there eyes closed as they did this without care. A green cupcake bounced lazily on Pinkie's curly pink mane, while another cupcake, this one pink, did the same exact thing on Crazy Legs short mane. One could only wonder what the two happy ponies has been doing.

Next came in Stronghoof and Rarity, both of each having a different expression on their faces. As Rarity walked in with a relieving smile, Stronghoof seemed both irritated and bored. No doubt Twilight knew that Stronghoof was not the fashion type and the work must have been boring for him. Rarity on the other hand, must have worked a lot to have such a smile on her face; seeing as the unicorn seems just as stressed as Scarlet did.

Last but no least trotted in two ponies that, like Crazy and Pinkie, seemed both content. Unlike last time, Fluttershy seemed more careful walking next to Goodwill, a small smile on he face. Goodwill, as usual, walked in with a wide grin on his face, swaying as he usually did because of what he called 'always being in a tranquil state.'

All in all, the room was filled with a heavy silence, the stallions walking over to their fearless leader and stood next to him. They groups stated at one another, each on getting a glimpse of the others friends. Finally, it was Spike who broke the silence.

"Whoa! Guess I didn't count on you guys being here." he said as he came in with two glasses of apple juice in his hands. He quickly set the cups down on the table, running straight back into the kitchen to get more refreshments.

Again the silence hung, still the two groups of six looking at one another.

"So how did everyone's day go?" Scarlet asked as he turned to his friends, seeing the mixed expressions of everyone.

"Oh it was great! Me and Pinkie Pie made cupcakes! Oh! And I was able to play with Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake! Ahhh! They were so adorable. I got to feed them treats and make them laugh at me and play around with them and-" Crazy began, only to keep rambling on and on about the foals. He seemed to be talking to himself now as he went through his memories, the others shaking their heads before huddling a bit.

"Anyone else?" Scarlet asked.

"I guess my day was pretty ok. I mean...beside standing around carrying and helping with clothes...-"

* * *

><p>"He didn't do much than that. He barely even spoke a word to me. Poor dear must be shy or something." Rarity said, their six huddled together. Pinkie was busy rambling about how she and Crazy Legs played with the foals and what they made as treats.<p>

"Other than that, he told me about how the six of them met. It was a saddening story though. But surprising as well!" Rarity said, the others nodding as they too had also been told the story. "What about you Applejack dear?" Rarity question.

Applejack only sighed, he friends noticing how gloomy she was being. "Well...Nestor tried to help us around the farm...but-"

* * *

><p>"As you know I'm a sophisticated pony who prefers to think about the beauty and art of the past." Nestor said, telling about his day with Applejack. "But I got to see...Macintosh again..." he said, now lower. At this, the others seemed to frown, remembering the terrible thing they did many years ago.<p>

"I tried to apologize to him but...you remember how Mac is..." Nestor said, the other nodding in response. They all knew that ponies born in the Apple family were as stubborn as a mule when angered, shown how Macintosh still had a grudge against them for what they did.

"Well that ain't good. I reckon maybe I should head over to them Apples tomorrow and have a talk with ol' Macintosh." Gibstrum said, his southern voice coming in calm as it usually was. Scarlet knew that Gibstrum and Macintosh were a lot closer to each other, both having spent more time together because of how close their families were. If anyone could make up for their last sins, it would be Gibstrum.

"That would be nice. And how was your day with ummm...Rainbow Dash." Scarlet asked, watching as Gib looked down a bit.

"Well...I reckon it was nice of her ta show me round Cloudsdale. Haven't been there in quite a while I'll tell you what. But..-"

* * *

><p>"He didn't do much of anything!" Rainbow Dash stated with her hooves crossed, prompting the others to raise an eyebrow.<p>

"What do ya mean by that sugarcube?" AJ asked.

"Well I mean, pegasi are [supposed] to be fast, agile, and athletic! I showed him some of moves and all, but he didn't do anything! All he did was just...sit and play on his guitar. Told to me 'relax'. Pfft! Does he even know me!" Rainbow said, frowning. She was an athlete, she knew that much. But someone like Gibstrum who just didn't do much unless he needed to; it made her so bored and angry.

"I just thought...that being one of the Stallion Six..he'd be..cool." She said now as she sat on the ground, pouting at her luck. She quickly glanced around to see Fluttershy still sitting, though the smile hadn't left her face yet since they'd been there.

"Why are you smilin?" Rainbow asked now, furious that someone was glad at her luck.

"Oh! I was just thinking..." Fluttershy said.

"About what dear Fluttershy? Now don't be shy" Rarity asked.

"About...my day..." she said as she felt a little nervous now. She was never one to tell stories, especially about today, at least because of the things she felt today.

"Well I mean...Goodwill was...nice..peaceful..-"

* * *

><p>"And she was so sweet to me maaaaaaan. Like, we got to play with all her animals duuuude. It was so...tranquiiiiiil." Goodwill said, his voice soft and slow as he told them about his day. All in all, Scarlet Rider could see a pattern in their individual stories, as well as a plan forming in his head. But he was soon interrupted by the smiling stares of his friends as Goodwill finished.<p>

"So, Rider. How was your day? I mean...with your mare friend that is?" Stronghoof asked, unable to suppresses a chuckle as the others smiled slyly. Any normal stallion would have blushed right away from the question; but Scarlet Rider wasn't any normal stallion. Though his scarlet coat could easily protect his blush from showing, he remained calm as he smile back at them.

"It went well actually. Met up with old Whooves again. Guy hasn't changed much." Scarlet said, Nestor raising an eyebrow.

"Whooves? It's been a while since we've seen our dear friend. How is he?" Nestor asked.

"Pretty well. Still the same mysterious stallion though. What Gallopfrey is I'll never know." Rider stated with a slight chuckle, the others also chuckling; well Crazy was laughing hysterically.

A long pause came over the two groups as they finished their stories, the lasting rays of the setting sun filling the room. Twilight noticed how late it was getting and sighed, very relieved about it.

"Well it's gettin late. Better start headin back ta the farm. Nice seein ya gals!" Applejack called, waving as she soon headed to the door. The others also decided to leave as well, seeing as it was getting pretty late. They all said their goodbyes, and with that, the five mares left without another word. The suns rays seemed to fade now, the room becoming eerily quiet as Twilight was left with six smiling stallions. Twilight seemed to find this nerve racking, shuffling nervously as the six just seemed to stand and look at each other. Finally, the silence was broken by Twilight's voice.

"I should go check on Spike. He hasn't come out yet." Twilight said, a bit relieved as she headed towards the kitchen quickly. What she expected was Spike to be busying himself with drinks, or at least cleaning. But hat she found made her heart skip a best out of pure comfort.

The purple dragon lay curled on the floor, asleep.

No doubt his sleep pattern was a bit off from the number of late nights he had with Twilight. She couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt for putting the baby dragon through this, just for her studies. He never had too though! But he always chose to.

"Oh Spike..." she said as he used her teeth the pick him and up, placing the dragon onto her back softly. As she did, the baby nuzzled into her mane with a smile, causing Twilight's heart to skip instantly.

_"Why does he have to be so cute?" _she asked with a shaking head. He slowly trotted out to the six stallions again. But when she went out, she saw that they had two maps laid out on the floor, the six sitting around. She decided to bother then, slowly making her way around them towards the stairs to her and Spike's room. As she walked though, she could hear bits of what they were saying.

"But what it things get worse?" asked Nestor.

"Its bound to. That darn cult keeps ruining everything!" growled Stronghoof, a chuckle being heard from Scarlet.

"Either way. We have to head to Draconia if this peace treaty is going to remain stable. Princess Celestia is counting on us." he said, getting approvals from everyone except Crazy Legs, who just seemed to be balancing on his head.

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically.

Twilight became curious, wondering could these six be possibly talking about. They were an exploration group, and as such, could probably broaden Twilight's mind on the lands beyond Equestria. She smiled at the idea, but recoiled as she yawned a bit. She decided it was best to leave it alone for now, seeing as they had three more days left before they left. She passed then and headed to her room, the bed and surrounding area clean; Spike's handy work. She lightly placed the baby dragon in his basket, pulling the covers over his body as he snuggled.

"Good night Spike." she said before she lightly kissed the dragon on the head, heading to her own bed now. She tucked herself in, her thoughts becoming fuzzy as sleepiness began to take hold of her. She looked towards the window that showed the night sky, the many twinkling stars making it more beautiful than before. Slowly, the lavender pony fell asleep, her eyes closing as her sub conscious took hold and soon; she was dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Glad to see that lots of you like my story. I'll admit, I had doubts that anypony would like my idea of six ponies falling in love with the Mane Six. But this proved to be better than I hoped! Review away my friends!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**I've been very busy with work and school. Oh my faithful fans. Please forgive me for my absence! T-T**

**But do not fret, as our story will be coming to a close shortly. I admit, I've enjoyed writing this story for you all. But don't worry! I'll be coming back to The Stallion Six in the near future!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Hasbro. I will never own them(though I would love to be close friends with Lauren Faust one day).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: The Dates<span>

"They went where?" asked Twilight.

Scarlet sighed again, taking another small breath. It was almost 12:00 in the morning, and it seemed like another beautiful day once again for the citizens of Ponyville; save a few clouds in the air. The morning sun filled the sky with warmth and beauty as Ponyville began to hustle now. As Twilight had predicted, the stallions that stayed within her library were early to rise, almost as early as the Apple family. Twilight had come down(out of curiosity mainly) to find that everyone besides Scarlet Rider was gone, Rider being busy with reading one of the maps.

"As I said. Goodwill went off to pick more flowers for his aroma's. Stronghoof is...well being Stronghoof. Probably gonna go and train a bit. Gibstrum went to visit Big Macintosh. Nestor said something about promising to help...what's her name again? Rarity?" Scarlet said with a slight confused face. Twilight nodded to him.

"Right. Anyways. Crazy said something about...'Pinkie Promising' to help Pinkie with some sweets." Scarlet said, though Twilight could detect some worry in his tone. Scarlet looked up, seeing Twilight's skeptical look.

"Well...Crazy isn't allows to have any sweets. He tends to get more...insane...if he does." Scarlet said. Twilight didn't quite get it, but only shrugged it off as nothing. She turned and walked to the kitchen, where she could see Spike and Owlowiscious busy cleaning the kitchen. She knew that the Grand Galloping Gala would start tomorrow night, and with both Spike and Owlowiscious coming this year; the two had been busying themselves with making their home clean for when they left. Twilight didn't understand why they wanted to do it, but knew it wouldn't make a difference even if she asked.

"Hey Twilight." Spike responded to seeing her as he finished cleaning the floor, setting the wet rag down on the table. " Don't me and Owlowiscious have suits to wear?" Spike asked, a bit excited. Twilight could already tell why the baby dragon had asked the question, but she really could decline him an answer.

"Of course! In fact I was just about to head over to Rarity's to pick them up." Twilight said as she turned and made a simple stride. She could hear the faint sound of "Yes" coming from the purple dragon, shaking her head as she walked back into the front room. Scarlet seemed to be packing something within his own satchel. When he noticed her look, Scarlet put another map in his satchel before he closed it with his mouth.

"So, where are you and...Spike...heading off to?" he asked.

"We're heading to Rarity's. We need to pick up some of the last minute suits and dress for the Summer Sun Celebration." Twilight said, noticing how Scarlet's face seemed to tighten in confusion.

"The Summer Sun Celebration?" he asked finally, looking at Twilight for answers. Twilight suddenly realized what his tone meant, and seemed to gasp.

"You...don't know what the Summer Sun Celebration is?" she asked him. In response, Scarlet seemed to look away in shame.

"Well...no actually. I've only heard it once before...but that was the day before we were; Banished." Scarlet stated, turning back to Twilight with a blank look. Twilight bit her lip, wondering how anyone could not know what the Summer Sun Celebration was. After all, it was the single most important party of the year! Besides the Gala of course.

_"Maybe..."_

Her mind trailed off to an idea, one that she seemed to try and play in her head. What if she asked him to go with her, maybe to teach him about the it. Or maybe even a; 'date'. She then instantly shut it out, hiding a blush as she turned to face away from the still confused Rider.

"Well...it's supposed to celebrate the coming of Summer as well as Celestia's power over the sun. It's one of the most magical celebrations in all of Equestria!" Twilight said excitedly, wanting to go on explaining about the summer celebration. She turned to see that Scarlet was getting the idea, his smiling flowing back onto his face.

"Sounds rather exciting. And this would be...tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Oh yes! And like last year, it's being held right here in Ponyville." Twilight said as she walked past the scarlet stallion, heading over to her saddle bags which sat neatly on a hanger. "I bet that maybe...Uhh..you guys could come?" she seemed to ask more than say. Scarlet produced a worried look now, seeming to shift his hooves.

"Uhh..well..I don't really..." he stuttered, but Twilight was too excited to hear him.

"Come on. Let's head over to Rarity's. We can meet Nestor there as well. Spike, let's go!" she said, enthusiasm in her tone. The baby dragon didn't hesitate as he ran out of the kitchen, his a wide smile on his face.

"Sweet!" he said happily as he hopped onto Twilight's back. "I told Owlowiscious that we'd be back soon. So he could rest up!" Spike stated with a proud smile, earning a giggle from his owner.

"Thanks Spike. Well, let's go. Come on Rider!" she said as her horn shimmered purple, the door opening as she headed out. Scarlet only followed, but his worried expression seemed to stay put on his face. And why would he not? He had limited time to stay in Ponyville, and seeing as Twilight seemed very excited that he and the others were coming; he didn't like to ruin someone's good mood.

_"We'll just have to wait and see."_ he thought.

* * *

><p>A soft breeze blew as the bright sun warmed the skies below it. Tree's grew far and wide, flowers seeming to scatter across the road sides. It was close to the beginning of summer, and tomorrow would also be the day of the Summer Sun Celebration.<p>

Not that a certain country pegasus knew what that was.

Gibstrum seem to float about in the air, relaxed and content filling his face as he flew down the road. His eyes stayed ahead of him, his guitar strapped to his back in a comfortable fashion. It had taken him some time, but he finally remembered where the Apple family farm was again; and began his track there. Ahead of him, he could see the impressively large barn itself, apple tree's taking the place of regular tree's in seconds. Gib smiled happily as the crisp smell of the apples, fond memories of his last playing through his head.

"Been too long since ah' been to date farm." he told himself, softly landing on the ground below him. He began his trot down the road, nearing the barn even more as he spotted the small house and fields that grew close by. He wasn't even at the farm yet when he spotted the large, crimson figure of Big Macintosh. The huge stallion seemed to be carrying barrels of apples in the barn, working hard and without a moments rest.

"Seems Mac hasn't changed much either..." Gibstrum as as he walked down the path through the fields, coming up past the fields to the barn as Macintosh came out. It took him a bit of time, but the apple sibling looked up to see a smiling Gibstrum standing a few feet away.

He frowned at this.

It was already bad that the entire team was here, and the fact that he had found out Applejack had been talking with Nestor of all ponies. But now they sent in Gibstrum to talk to him!

"Well howdy there Mac." Gib said, his southern accent much close the the apples. Mac didn't say anything, staring down the green pegasus pony with a frown. He couldn't hide the fact that he was quite happy to see Gibstrum, seeing as he was the only one out of the six who truly knew anything about Big Mac. In fact, he was trying his hardest to keep from smiling. The two had been close back when they were younger, the two having almost the same personality as each other. Both were calm, both didn't speak much; and both were hard workers when they were needed the most.

"Eeyup." Mac said, his head held high as he kept staring at his former friend. The two shared an awkward silence with each other, neither making a move to strike up a conversation. It was only when another cool breeze blew by the two that Big Mac spoke up first.

"Can ah help ya Gib?" he asked. He mentally slapped himself now, wondering why he said that. Sure he was a pony of few words, and rarely spoke unless needed, but he was trying to stay mad at Gib and the others!

But with Gibstrum; it was impossible to stay mad.

"Ah you know Mac. Just came by to visit while I'am around. Maybe even...settle a few old sins." Gib said, noting that he always got to the point just like that. Big Mac became irritated now, walking out of the barn and nearing the stallion.

"Settle? There ain't nothin to 'settle' wit any ah you. You almost destroyed half of the barn, almost got ma kin harmed, and we haven't talked in Celestia knows how long." Big Mac said as he came in front of Gibstrum, looking down at him. The large stallion, thought intimidating as he appeared, growled as he again got the blank state of Gibstrum.

"Well, I reckon that apologizen ain't gonna solve this bit. But neither is blamin." Gibstrum said, his eyes casting off to the right for a bit before he stared back at Macintosh.

"Blame! It was y'all who went and woke up a dragon in the first place!" Big Mac said, his anger rising though he was suppressing it. He had always hated what had happened many years ago, and could only put blame on six ponies for it. "Which, by the way, is wha my ma and pa are dead too!" Big Mac finally said, his voice loud and angry now. This was all it took for Gibstrum to look down now, the guilt panning against the pegasus's heart.

_"That's right"_

He remembered how the rest of the six only heard the story on how the barn got damaged. That was the story for them at least, but to everyone else; it was different. The barn had been damaged worse than they could have imagined, and most of the tree's had been burn down from the flames of the dragon's rampage. But what stung worse, was the fact that during the rampage, Big Mac's parents were [in] the barn at the time. They had been trying to get all the animals out in time, and they greatly succeeded at it too; but at the cost of their own lives. Gibstrum sighed now, knowing that forgiveness was going to be incredibly hard to get from this crimson stallion.

Gibstrum looked up now, staring into the angry stallions eyes. Unlike before, Gib's were full of shame and suddenness, but also a hint of bravery as well.

"I know what we did was wrong Mac, and I speak for da whole six of us when I say that. We've made a lot er mistakes, and so have ya. We were colts Mac, and judgin from our past, you've done the same thing with us." Gibstrum began. Mac grew more furious by this, opening his mouth and raising a hoof to begin his own argument.

Nothing came out.

His anger began to subside as the sudden realization of Gibstrum's words began to take hold. He knew he was just as adventurous as the six were back in the day, and if it hadn't been for his chores, he probably would have gone along. If it would have been that, then it would be him also, who would have been guilty as well. He lowered his hoof down, though the hidden irritation still within his eyes. Gibstrum felt relived at this, having taken a risk at telling Mac something that would have made him even angrier.

"Tat bein said, the past is the past Mac, there's nothin we could ah done to make it any easier. I'm sure y'all still be mad at us, and askin for y'alls forgiveness would be to big to ask fer. All's me and the rest just want ter do is apologize, and maybe help out as much as possible." Gibstrum stated, looking straight at the larger stallion with sincere eyes.

The two stood there for minutes, their gaze never breaking from each other. All the while, both having mixed feelings about what was to come.

Finally, Mac sighed and looked up.

"Ah forgive y'all." he said.

Gibstrum would have probably jumped in the air out of pure happiness from this, if not for Mac looking back down on him.

"But before I truly forgive ya, I need to ask ya a favor." Big Mac said.

"Anythin Mac." Gib said with a slight smile. Mac could only chuckle at this, his smile turning into a sly grin.

* * *

><p>"Yah!" yelled a stallion, and within the next second, a large boulder came crashing down onto the ground. It landed with a loud crash, cracks appearing at the bottom of it as it rolled a bit. The stallion inhaled and exhaled softly, appearing as if he had just got done working out in some way. He then clenched his teeth, slamming his bulky hoof onto the ground.<p>

"Horseapples! You can do better then that Stronghoof!" he yelled with anger, quickly trotting over to the boulder again. He was close to the Everfree Forest, but still quite far from Ponyville itself. The place was a secret training field for the stallion, having found it himself years ago. Large boulders were stacked high towards his right, moss covering some of them as they hadn't been used in years. Large dents scattered the ground from where previous boulders had landed, some old while some looked fresh.

"Let's see here." Stronghoof said, patting the boulder to see if it was still usable. And smirked as the boulder remained intact.

"Alright. One more try." he said as he stood up on his hind legs. He wrapped his hooves around the large boulder, his smirk becoming a clench of teeth as he grunted.

With one grunt, the boulder flew off the ground in an instant, flying straight into the air at an impressive height. Stronghoof watched this, smiling as the boulder seemed to slow down as it reached it's peak.

"This is gonna be good." he said, spinning around and tensing his muscles.

* * *

><p>"Doesn't anything fun happen anymore?" questions a cyan mare, lazily laying on a cloud she had found.<p>

Ever since that day yesterday, Rainbow Dash was becoming more skeptical on the stallion six. Sure Gibstrum was a Pegasus, and like her, had a knack for flying. But he has seemed to-

_Boring_

Yeah. That was the word. He was [too] relaxed, [too] calm, and definitely [too] boring for her! She just couldn't take it! As nice as he was, he just didn't seem like someone Rainbow would hang out with.

"Yah!"

Rainbow immediately looked up, looking around to find where the yell had come from. It didn't sound like somepony was in trouble, more like somepony was yelling at something.

_"Maybe I should check it out." _she thought, her curiosity getting the better of her. She swooped off the cloud, speeding straight towards she heard the sound coming from.

No sooner as she gotten closer, than she heard the same voice again.

"Horseapples! You can do better then that Stronghoof!"

Her mind reeled, finding the name and voice very familiar to her. Rainbow shrugged it off as she sped up a bit, finally flying towards what seemed like an open field. She could see the ground dented, large boulders standing off to the side laying on top of each other. All around, she could tell that the hills kept the place hidden from Ponyville. What caught her attention though, was the brown stallion below her that was walking towards a huge boulder. She looked at him closely, noticing his spiked black mane and light brown coat. She recognized him instantly as Stronghoof, one of the members of the Stallion Six.

"What the hay is he doing here?" she asked herself, wondering what such a famous pony like him could possibly be doing. She noticed how he eyes the boulder; the large rock seeming as if it would take about four to five stallions to pick up. Suddenly, a thought broke into her mind.

_"Is he really gonna pick that up?"_

There's was no way he could. The boulder was three time his size and probably weighed a ton! Heck, it would probably take more than five ponies to lift it.

Her suspicions were answered when he stood up, putting his hooves halfway around the large rock. Rainbow could only snicker, wanting to see the look on Stronghoof's face when he failed. She had to admit though, he was much looked a lot like Big Macintosh, though more bulkier if one looked closely.

Not that **she** was looking closely.

Suddenly, as if instantly, the boulder Stronghoof had wrapped around moved up a bit before it soared straight into the air, passing an awe struck Rainbow Dash. Her mind couldn't comprehend what just happened. But it only got better.

No sooner had the rock passed her than it began its descent down towards the large stallion, a smile creeping on his face. He turned around quickly, rearing back his right leg as he turned his head. She could see as he calculated the rocks fall, but she just couldn't believe it.

_"He's not seriously gonna break that huge rock with one hoof is he!"_

What came next shocked her greatly.

The rock fell quickly, making it's way to the ground. Just a few inches away from the ground, the stallion released his right leg, his hoof impacting the rock with a loud 'THUD' sound. No sooner than that, the blunder gave a jolt before simply exploding. Dust kicked up, causing a temporary blindness to ravage the small land before Rainbow Dash. She growled and flapped her wing hard, using a small gust of wind to scatter the dust away from it. Her mouth suddenly fell open, and if not for her joints, would have probably fallen off.

What was once a large, regal boulder was now nothing more than millions of pieces and chunks of rock. They were scattered everywhere across the field, but the stallion seemed unimpressed by this.

"Still could have done better." he murmured to himself. It was then that he caught site of something above him, squinting his eyes as the bright sun made it hard to see.

"Who goes there!" Stronghoof yelled. The figure in the sky began to descend, Stronghoof finding it to be a cyan coated pegasus with shock in her eyes. She looked vaguely familiar to him, her rainbow mane and magenta eyes catching him off guard as he awed at her beauty.

Wait.

He instantly kicked his own mind for thinking such things, shaking his head as she stared at him. He was a fighter! Why would he think such things about someone he has just met! He hit back a curse as she sighed deeply.

"Uhh..hello?" Stronghoof said, only to be surprise as she swooped towards him and smiling.

"Whoa! That was amazing! How did you- Why did you- I mean! Wow! That was sooooo totally cool!" Rainbow Dash said, flailing her arms around. Stronghoof only watched, his mind confused at her but seemed to understand what she was talking about.

"So...you saw that..? It wasn't anything." he asked.

"Anything! You just went a broke an entire rock. With one hoof!" Rainbow managed to say, still excited over what she just saw. Stronghoof smile a bit at this, a new found confidence rising in his chest.

"Well, It's easier than it looks. My name isn't Stronghoof for nothing." he said, his boastful voice making Rainbow smirk. She suddenly caught herself, coughing before she crossed her arms. She couldn't act like this! She was Rainbow Dash! The fastest flier in all of Equestria!

"Yeah well, it's not that amazing. Not like your fast though." she said, with good results as Stronghoof raised an eyebrow.

"T's that so? Well these powerful legs aren't just for breakin things ya know." Stronghoof intimidated, pounding his powerful hooves on the ground. Rainbow became immediately attentive, smiling her usual sporty smile.

"Really? You wanna race me? Rainbow Dash! The greatest flier in all of Equestria!" Rainbow said as she swooped in the air, doing a few loops with impressive speed.

Stronghoof has to admit, she was quite fast. But he would never back down from a challenge.

"How's about this. We're pretty far from the town as it is. You. Me. Race." he said, snorting a bit as he drew his hoof back.

"Oh your on!" Rainbow Dash said, swooping down and floating neck and neck with the bulky stallion. The two looked at each other, Rainbow's magenta eye meeting with Stronghoof's dark brown eye. They stared at each other for seconds, not one of them making any sudden movement.

"1"

"2"

"3!" they both said in union, the two suddenly gone in a flash. Though Rainbow was ahead by inches, Stronghoof was close behind. What was interesting though, was the fact that when the two had locked eyes with each other; something odd had happened at their stares. Though they couldn't see it, it was something that would change them forever.

A small spark.

* * *

><p>"Oh I can't thank you enough Nestor! You are indeed a much helpful stallion."<p>

Rarity, as usual, had been producing dresses for the Summer Sun Celebration. All of Ponyville was getting ready today, since tomorrow was the festival itself, and many last minute clothing items had been made. The many pony's of Ponyville we're all hampering to prepare for it, and Rarity was no different. Like last night, she had remained up all night to perform her duties of dress making and finishing touches. She herself was feeling ever more exhausted from the lack of sleep and tireless hours of working. But she could not stop now! This was all for the sake of...

**FASHION**

"..."

_Knock! Knock!_

"...huh?.."

Rarity's thoughts were interrupted by the loud knocking of her door. She immediately guessed it was going to be one of her friends coming to tell her to sleep. And as usual, she was reject the idea and begin working. The beautifully white pony slowly backed away from one of her in-progress works, trotting towards the door with a suspicious look. She knew it was coming; the worried looks, the pleas, and probably even the forcing of her to sleep for a few hours before working. But as a pony who's generous fashion work could not stop for even an hour, she was going to have to forget about anything to do with sleep.

_Knock. Knock_

"Coming!" she said as she neared the door, hearing the knocks again, though this time, much softer than what her friends would usually do. She shrugged it off as she opened the door, being caught by surprise at the appearance of a navy blue coated stallion smiling back at her.

"Miss Rarity. Nice to see you again." Nestor said with a slight bow. Rarity stood there for a moment, giving wonder to why such a well known stallion would come to her own Boutique. Unless...

She face hoofed.

Stupid! She forgot that after Stronghoof's 'help' around her store, she probably might not have been able to finish the clothing line. It was then that Nestor, as her friends were walking to Twilight's, proposed that he could probably help her. She had to admit, out of six adventurers, he was probably the most handsome of them all. His well cut mane and the beauty of his coat made Rarity happy almost immediately. She generously accepted, seeing as help would make things to far smoother for her.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine deary. Please come in." she offered, stepping aside. The historian nodded happily as he stepped into the messy shop. Rarity noticed that he stopped, aweing at the tatters of fabrics and strings that inhabited the floor. Rarity mentally face hoofed herself for not cleaning up a bit, wondering what such an interesting pony would say to this. Her heart beat quickened as she closed the door, speeding towards Nestor's side with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about the...er..mess Nestor dear. I meant to clean up a bit. But being too into 'the zone', I neglected to um..." she managed to say, her cheeks flushing as Nestor began to chuckle.

"On the contrary my dear Rarity, such messiness when faced with the pressure of work is something me of all people finds quite lovely." he said, his statement making Rarity blush.

"I must say though, I can tell this is going to be an exciting afternoon." Nestor said as he turned his light orange eyes to meet Rarity's azure ones. She immediately looked away out of sheer will, hiding a blush that appeared on her face. Even in her condition, she could still register the handsome stallions compliment.

_"But I won't allow another Prince Blueblood!"_ she told herself, shivering at the memory of the Prince himself. As good looking and dashing as he was, she found him to be the most unbearable of all stallions she had ever met.

"Well! Shall we get started then!" Nestor said with a blissful tone, raising a hoof up to shake Rarity's. She looked stunned for a minute at the gesture, but soon wrote it off as she also raised her hoof to meet his.

Then, something unexpected happened as their hoofs met. Both jumped back from the sudden surprise, looking at their hooves with a confused look. All the while, both wondering the same thing.

They both felt a shock, or in better words.

A spark.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Good chapter. Review and flame away my MLP companions!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay. Been busy with schoolwork and such. That, and re-reading an amazing fanfic of the sorts.**

**Ever heard of Fallout: Equestria?**

**No?**

**Well then your missing out! This fanfic was probably the most heartfelt MLP fanfic I've ever read. Check it out on Equestria Daily.(No hard feelings to any of the fanfics I read now before.)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Hasbro. I will never own them(though I would love to be close friends with Lauren Faust one day).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Dark Feelings Arise<span>

"Uhhh..Pinkie Pie? You have..erm..a visitor." came the stammering voice of a middle aged stallion.

It was towards the afternoon now, and Celestia's sun shown brightly on the colorful bakery that was Sugarcube Corner. Many ponies had come in the early mornings to grab a small treat; mainly muffins and pastries of sorts. It was just like any day for the Cakes; you know, except for the visitor that had Pinkie Pie herself was busy with Pound and Pumpkin Cake, giving the two twin foals a fun piggy back ride around the bakery. Onlookers awed at the site of the twins gleaming smiles. Though once she heard her name, she jumped up with glee and quickly made her way towards the front with the twins in tow. She made it without effort, spotting the uncertain look of her landlord and father figure; Carrot Cake. He seemed distressed right now, obviously something outside making the stallion shake a bit.

"_Oh! It must be a super scary monster! Or maybe a something better!"_ thought the bubbly mare, her curiosity only growing as she made her way to the door. Just as she got close, she felt the weight of the twins lifted off of her. Apparently, Mr. Cake wasted no time with taking the twins with him as he headed back to the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"Wonder what's wrong with him? Oh well! Helloooooooo!" Pinkie said as she opened the door, only to find something she hadn't expected in the slightest.

Standing before her, upside down with all his insane antics, stood...well floated..Crazy Legs. The grassy green stallion had his smile in an ever wider grin than yesterday, his pale yellow eyes staring straight into Pinkies.

"Hiya Pinkie Pie!" Crazy wasted no time greeting. Pinkie only stared for a minute, looking at the upside down pony before she began to snicker feverishly.

"Hey Crazy! How's it...HANGIN!" she laughed loudly, falling back on her hind legs as she cracked the joke. Crazy instantly joined in once he figured out what she was talking about, the two sharing a long laugh with each other for a time. Soon. Their laughs died as Pinkie cleared away the tears on her face, standing back up to greet the green stallion yet again. "Well don't just float there. Come on in!" Pinkie said, opening the door wider. The stallion nodded his head happily, and without a second to spare, flipped in the air and back to right side up. Even Pinkie, in all her randomness and happiness, could not fathom how he pulled off such a maneuver without magic.

"Your so crazy, Crazy." she mused as she stallion walked in, his eyes, well, [eye], widening at the bakery yet again.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! We're gonna have soooooooooo much fun!" Crazy clapped happily, his mind reeling with the infinite fun things he could think of. Pinkie only giggled at the pony, walking to the right of him.

"Weeeeeeeell. I am making some cupcakes for the celebration tomorrow. You should help me!" Pinkie suggested. She hoped dearly for Crazy's help, for even the insane pony himself had some skills in baking; as shown yesterday.

Crazy leaned back, his hoof on his chin as he struck a thinking a pose.

"I don't know...let me check my schedule." he said with an uninterested tone. Suddenly, he placed his hoof behind his back, only to pull it forward and reveals a small notepad before him. Pinkie awed at the site before her, watching as he flipped through the pages slowly. His eyes; sorry, Eye. Scanned the page while his other left eye seemed to sway within the stallions eyeball.

Suddenly, he threw the notepad in the air, papers flying everywhere within the bakery. Ponies within the bakery looking towards the two as papers floated around, Crazy raising both hooves with an impressively wide smile.

"I'm totally free!" he said.

"Awesome! Then let's go silly filly. To the cupcakes!" Pinkie stated as she sped towards the kitchen, Crazy Legs not too far behind.

* * *

><p>"Thanks maaaaaan."<p>

The immortal words of this one stallion seemed to be making butterflies fly within Fluttershy's stomach.

The two ponies had remained within the tree cottage for a time, tending to the animals that had some sickness left within them. With Goodwill's aromatherapy treatment, most had gotten better in a matter of minutes, the smells seeming to waft through the home now more than ever. While the other healed, Fluttershy had prepared some tea for her and the peaceful stallion, having already fed the other majority of her animals already. Now the two ponies sat on opposite sides of a small table, Goodwill on a chair while Fluttershy sat on her couch. A bandage wrapped around his left hind leg, the cut being from the Venus Sprite Trap that had attacked them yesterday. Though he wished to take it off(more so because it itched a lot), Fluttershy had told him to keep it on; just in case.

Birds tweeted merrily as the two drank quietly, that was until a small white bundle of fur poked angrily at Fluttershy's hind legs.

"Oh. Angel. What is it?" she asked, her voice small and soft towards the irritated looking bunny.

Angel Bunny tapped his foot impatiently, prompting Fluttershy to blush as she remembered.

"Oh...right. Your breakfast..." she said quietly, setting her cup down as she floated up slowly using her wings. The embarrassed mare left without haste, leaving the irritated bunny and long maned stallion to themselves. It took a bit, but Goodwill seemed pleased as he looked down at the animal.

"Nice to see you again Angel. How things been hangin duuuuuuuuude?" he asked. Angel sneered at Goodwill before he turned his head away, obviously not in the perkiest of moods right now. Goodwill chuckled at this, setting his cup down as he eyed the bunny through his long mane.

"Well little bunny. You should probably be, like, waaaaay nicer to Fluttershy. Not many ponies like her." Goodwill said as he leaned back, sniffing the air. Beside him sat his cauldron full of what appeared to be some type of pale pink substance. Though it wasn't the substance itself that made Goodwill smile, more so it was the smell coming from the odd liquid. Angel turned his head as he noticed Goodwill's blank smile, the pony starring off into space without a thought in the world. Ever second, the bunny grew curious on what it was. Though Angel new perfectly well that Goodwill was usually a quiet, peaceful stallion, it was the cauldron that seemed to make the bunny uneasy.

So it was after a few moments that Angel decided to check out the cauldron, that Goodwill stirred and kept an eye on the bunny.

_"Just a little closer..."_ he thought to himself.

Inside, he was giggling with excitement at the outcome of what was to happen. But he held his blank smile, even if was growing almost impossible to keep from laughing as Angel drew closer to the substance. The aroma seemed to prickle the bunny as he hopped ever closer, the fragrant smell causing the bunny to become more relaxed with a small smile breaking on his face. It was only after he drew a few feet closer, that the bunny got the full effects of the aroma.

He fell over instantly.

Goodwill didn't seem to mind much, finally breaking out into laughter over the white bunny's reaction to it. Even the peaceful pony himself couldn't resist pulling such a prank. The memories of everypony else's reactions began to flood through his head, prompting the stallion the laugh even harder than before.

It didn't take long for Fluttershy to come back swooping in with a worried look on her face.

"Goodwill. Wha- what wrong?" said, her beautiful teal eyes full of concern. Goodwill immediately tried to calm his laughter, pointing a shaking hoof towards the unconscious Angel.

Bad idea.

"Angel!" Fluttershy screamed with fear, floating down to Angel. Goodwill on the other hand, remained sitting, his chuckles slowly becoming laughter again as he kept his eyes on Angel.

Another bad idea.

"What did you do to him?" Fluttershy demanded immediately, her once concerned eyes now an irritated mess of wetness. She would never be this upset over anything like this, and Fluttershy knew it. But •this• was her beloved Angel Bunny, the same bunny who she had saved and loved for years. Playing favorites was one thing for her, though she preferred not to have any favorites whatsoever. How could she? She loved all animals! Taking care of them was her passion. But Angel was a different story.

He was like a son to her.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" she questioned again, starring straight at the once laughing, now scared out of his wits stallion. Goodwill could only feel the temptation to run as far away as possible. The glare she was giving him, the eyes of someone in deep rage.

It was just too unnatural.

"I..I..I..I just brewed up a smell was all. It...ha..has different effects towards animals." Goodwill managed to say with a frightful tone, pointing to the still face down bunny.

"Check him."

Fluttershy didn't move right away, keeping her glare on the yellow stallion as she floated down. She walked slowly over to Angel, her eyes searching for any signs of sorts.

Angel's body rose and fell, his breathing slower than usual, but nonetheless he was breathing.

"It's usually used for calming the nerves of ponies." Fluttershy heard Goodwill say, turning to the stallion who now say back on his hind legs, a small smile on his face. She could only feel embarrassed as his words passed through her head.

"For animals smaller than a pony...it acts more like a, like, total sleeping spell maaaaaaaan. Or, like, a sleeping **spell**." he said, a chuckle escaping from his mouth. Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at the joke, small as it was, coming from the stallion. She looked back, sighing embarrassingly as she used her hooves to pick up Angel into her arms. She looked as his face seemed a bit peaceful, a soft snoring coming from the small white bunny. He looked adorable! And Fluttershy felt her heart melt at the sight of it.

"Looks like mister sleeping head needs to sleep now." she said softly, lightly kissing the top of his head as she swooped over towards the small, pillow filled basket that Angel slept in. She set down her pet, smiling as she pulled the covers over and pat him lightly on the head. She loved him dearly, even if he could be a fussy bunny most of the time. She had to blame that more on her inability to assert herself correctly, though after the events with Iron Will; she could say she had gotten better.

"You're really good at taking care of animals maaaaaan. You must love em?" came a question Fluttershy had been half expecting. She turned, floating back towards the couch that she had previously been laying on. As she set herself down, she noticed how Goodwill(even with his long mane) kept his face towards her, his smile gone and replaced by a serious look.

"Thanks." she responded quickly, "It...it is my special talent after all." she said, her teal gaze flowing towards her butterfly cutiemark. She then smiled, adding with a soft tone, "And you must love aromas and pranks." she said. She meant it more so as joke rather than an insult, mainly because insulting wasn't what Fluttershy was good at.

Goodwill took it as was, chuckling to himself as he leaned back.

"You've like, got the aroma part down. Though that 'prank' was to get your little Angel to calm his nerves." Goodwill said, Fluttershy giggling at his statement.

"You can totally thank the zebra's for that one though. Especially Zecora..." Goodwill said, his voice seeming to fade away as memories went through his head.

Fluttershy on the other hand, perked her ears up instantly. Had she heard right? Has this peaceful stallion actually known Zecora once upon a time?

There was only one way to find out.

"You know Zecora?" she said, her surprise and question seeming to amuse Goodwill as he looked back at her.

"Yeah maaaaan! She's the one who taught me some of my skills. You know her two?" Goodwill questioned, his turn to act surprised now. Fluttershy nodded, silence filling the room for what seemed minutes.

That was until Goodwill stood up with a jolt, almost scaring Fluttershy out of her wits.

"Then there's, like, not time to lose maaaan! Let's go see her!" Goodwill suggested, his smile wide under his mane as he looked for Fluttershy to response.

_"It wouldn't hurt to go...I mean...it is Zecora's."_ she thought, wondering what the rush was for it. Though she was thankful.

First off, she had been cooped in his cottage for some time now, and wished to see another familiar face for once. The Summer Sun Celebration was tomorrow morning, and the celebration would be going on for the entire day. She could see her other friends by then and still have fun with them. She remembered the first Summer Sun Celebration here in Ponyville a year ago, and how horrible it went because of Princess Luna's interference(though at the time, she was Nightmare Moon). This year would be different, Fluttershy would always say, and she and her animal singers were ready for it.

But what she found better with going to see Zecora for, was the general knowledge that she would be traveling with him; Goodwill. As scared and fearful as she was with the Everfree Forest, Goodwill seemed to be at ease there; which gave her a sense of comfort. Not many ponies braved the Everfree Forest themselves, and Fluttershy was no exception to this notion at all. She could only feel slightly guilty for not coming with her friends when they headed into the dangerous forest to meet Zecora or something else otherwise.

But Goodwill seemed content with the place, at least from what she could tell.

"Well...I uh...don't think that's such a good...idea. I mean, it's dangerous there." she argued now, wanting to be perfectly straight with the now taken aback stallion.

"Dangerous? Oh yeeeeaaaah." he said, wincing as he looked down to his bandaged hind leg. Venus Sprite Traps were known for their poisonous saliva tipped spines that extended from their mouth's, and it would have been a bad thing for Goodwill if not for Fluttershy and his own medical skills. Thankfully, the mare had some mixtures he needed to make an antidote for himself, even though he worked better with fragrances and aroma's.

"But so? Zecora's in there. We, like, totally have to go see her! Trust meeeee maaaaan." he stated, watching as the concerned look on Fluttershy's face began to fade.

"If it makes you feel any better Fluttershyyyyyyy. I'll be, like, right by your side the entire trip."

**_FACEHOOF_**

What? By her side the entire trip! What the hay was he thinking? To him, that was the most awkward thing to say now.

But he couldn't help himself. He felt Fluttershy's fears, as he knew he too found the place scary; though more so in an unnatural way. But he had traveled through dangerous places before, places that would have just about any pony scarred. And the more he thought about it, the more he found that it wasn't the forest itself he feared more, but the walk **with** Fluttershy to Zecora's. It was true, he harbored a deep sense of trust for the mare. She was so soft spoken, so easy to get along with(even though she tended to be really shy around most newcomers). But that didn't stop him from thinking of her otherwise.

To his delight though, Fluttershy seemed to perk up at the statement, though her face would say otherwise as it was filled with a crimson color.

"Oh umm...thanks." he managed to say, having to clear her throat as she turned her face away from him. There stayed an awkward silence between the two, their minds reeling with the thoughts that kept probing them.

_What did they mean by that?_

_What if they laugh?_

_Do they like me?_

* * *

><p>"Ya know Mac, Hoof wold probably be jealous o' me right now." came the slow voice of Gibstrum. Ahead of him, the crimson stallion chuckled to himself, turning his head so his emerald colored eyes caught site of the sight behind him.<p>

"Ah think that'llbe more o' an understatement." Big Macintosh stated with satisfaction.

The two of them had been working around the farm for well over an hour now, since Applejack had taken Applebloom to the market to get some food for the next few days. Even with Applejack gone, Big Mac was more than enough to handle the farm on his own; being the older and more physically ready than either of his sisters. But with Gibstrum's help, the work had gone smoother than intended. Pegasus he might have been, he was still a hardworking country stallion at heart, and Gibstrum wasted no time wanting to help Macintosh. So far, most of the nearby apple tree's had been bucked. This was more so due to Big Mac being around, because for him, one solid kick was all that was needed. Gibstrum had a harder time getting them down, but he eventually got the hang of it.

Even in the heat of the day, Gibstrum couldn't help but feel grateful for what he was doing. He was never one to bring up arguments, more so it was his job to stop them. He only hoped that helping and apologizing to Mac would at least put them on good speaking terms again.

He sighed as the sweat dropped from his face.

The two of them had been carrying barrels of apples to the farm for most of the day. They had to work fast as usual, for the apples would spoil easily if left out in the sun for long. Like before, Big Mac had no trouble with this. The large stallion was used to the physical labor of his work, and his wagon was almost twice as big as Gibstrum's. At least twenty barrels sat atop the large wagon, the red and green crispy smell from them making this walk much worse for Gibstrum.

"It'd be easier if Hoof was here though." Gibstrum said, his stomach growling with an aching pain to follow. Big Macintosh chuckled again, nearing the large barn doors. He stopped, detaching him and his yoke from the harness and steadily walked over to the barn doors. He opened them, looking in as the place looked deserted. Mac motioned with his head, and Gibstrum understood what to do next.

He detached himself from the harness as well, breathing in with relief as the hard part was over for him. He turned, walking towards the back of the wagon and simply floated over the top, looking at all of the barrels.

He immediately sighed, seeing the many barrels of red and green crisped apples that needed to be taken into the barn. What made things worse was the fact that he still had his guitar strapped on. How did he get himself into these messes? He just kept on blaming his helpful nature for his problem. Relaxed and usually calm as he was, seeing a pony in need of help was something Gibstrum himself made sure was taken care of.

"Ah got a better idea." Mac began with a soft chuckle, walking up to his own wagon and easily lifting a barrel out with his mouth. "Why don't y'all relax for a minute. Play a tune partner. Been a while since ah heard ya play." Mac finished as he kept the barrel balanced on his back, walking back to the barn.

Gibstrum would have protested any normal day.

But this wasn't any normal day.

He knew Mac was more than enough to get the job done. At his **own** farm at the very least. As much as the pegasus wanted to help and make up for everything he did, he knew by now Mac had already forgave him. He also knew that right about now, Gibstrum was on the verge of falling to the ground and sleeping.

He sighed now, defeated, and trotted slowly over to a nearby apple tree. The suns rays warmed the stallions coat as he titled his head down and unstrapped the large guitar from his back. He smiled as the rays of Celestia's warm sun shown upon his single greatest treasure. The wood of his guitar, a deep and rich oak, brightened at the sun's light, giving off a vibrant reflection. Long, beautifully crafted silver strings were tied professionally across the guitar. About six strings in all, and they seemed well spaced for a hoof to play the.

To most ponies, playing such an instrument would feel odd and looked very weird.

To Gibstrum. It was as natural as breathing.

He sat down on his hind quarters, letting his hind legs stretch out and fall flat to the ground. His right hoof went and picked up the tail of the instrument, his other hoof going towards the base. He tuned the instrument a bit, hitting a few high notes before finding the right ones. With a smile, he looked up to see Big Mac coming out of the barn, his wagon already done and now heading towards Gibstrum's. Mac averted his eyes towards Gibstrum, his ears perked now and waiting for what was to come from the other country stallion. Gibstrum broadened his smile as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back before he began to play.

* * *

><p>"You've met other dragons?" asked the purple dragon who sat comfortably on top the lavender ponies back.<p>

"You bet. Even had the dissatisfaction of having to fight...err..._distract_ one myself." Scarlet stated with a weary smile, prompting Spike to gaze at him with amazement.

"That's so cool! You're even cooler than everypony says." Spike said with an excited tone, getting an eye roll from Twilight as they walked. The two ponies were off on their track to Rarity's for their dresses. With the Summer Sun Celebration going to be even bigger than the one last year, Ponyville seemed to be in full throttle for it.

Streamers scattered the lamp lights, all of vibrant colors and shapes. The sky itself shinned brightly as only few clouds seemed to be visible within it. Celestia's sun seemed to make the streets of Ponyville brighter, though in all honesty, the street was seemed as clean the princess herself. The only thing that remained on the long roads were wagons and little shops that sold various things. Ponies walked about with excitement and business, preparing themselves for what was supposed to be the best Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville. Shops were being cleaned, ponies were setting up in the park. No doubt Pinkie Pie had been the one who not only put the streamers up, but also called in favors with all the food that was being prepared. Of course, apples would be the main dish for this celebration. The Apples made it clear that they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

But the best part about this years celebration, and probably the newest part of it; was the Summer Sun Dance. Celestia herself had proclaimed to introduce this new part of the celebration herself. Like the Gala, this was to be formal wear and slow dances.

But **unlike** the Gala, this was a bit less strict and more for dancing purposes. This year as well, Octavia herself would be playing with her partners for the most part of the dance. As for the lasting moments of the dance, Vinyl Scratch; more commonly known as DJ Pon3, would take it home with hr famous beats to end the entire dance and celebration. Truly, this was the talk of Ponyville as the three walked through the town.

"I guess you can say that. Though it's more my team than me..." Scarlet responded as he broke from his gaze around the town, turning back to Spike with a reassuring smile. Spike would have said more, but was cut off by an obviously annoyed Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes Spike. He's an explorer...and cool. We get it." she said, making her purple assistant quirky shut his mouth.  
>Set<p>

In all honesty, she herself wanted to hear more about Scarlet and his exploits. Sure, she was **j****ust** now learning more about the scarlet stallion, while it seemed others in Ponyvilla already knew about him. But she couldn't help but want to know more about the things he and his team have discovered. It was surprising to know that most of the stuff she had learned in her studies was from not only their discoveries but also from Daredevil Do; their mentor.

But it was more than that.

Sure, she had just met Scarlet Rider a few days ago. They barely knew one another. She had only heard about him trough stories, and the same could be said for him since she **was**, after all, the bearer of the Element of Magic. It wasn't just a sense of curiosity to know more about the stallion, but a fondness for him. He had shown through the days to be a calm, capable stallion towards any situation so far. He was a leader after all, as his cutie mark suggested. She couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to know more about him, nor could she stop wanting to know more about the others. Her mine raced, though she couldn't tell why she wanted so badly to learn about such a random stallion. One so strong willed, so brave, so...

"Handsome."

"What was that Miss Sparkle?" Scarlet asked.

Twilight immediately shut her mouth at that, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"N-N-N-Nothing at all." Twilight managed to say, putting her head down a bit as they neared the Carousel Boutique and headed out of the town.

Just as the group was nearing the shop, a white filly with curled purple and pink hair merrily hopped of of the door, closing it behind her. She turned and began to trot their way, smiling happily as she neared them.

"Hey Twilight! Hey Spike! What are you guys doing here?" the small, Sweetie Bell said, her voice in a sing-song way. Her eyes averted to Scarlet rider in a happy expression. "Who's your friend?" she asked. Scarlet's eyebrow arched, but he remained quiet as Twilight answered.

"Hey Sweetie Bell. We're just here to check on Rarity." Twilight said with a relieved smile, her head cocking towards Scarlet. "And this is my...our...new friend. Scarlet Rider." she said. The little filly smiling wider as she hopped up happily.

"Nice to meet you Scarlet. Yeah, Rarity's fine...she's been acting weird though." Sweetie said, her expression now a frown. "Something about that new stallion that came in to help. What was his name?...Nes...Nes..." Sweetie tried to think, but was unable to find the appropriate name.

"Nestor." Scarlet answered, his smile now a grin. Sweetie widened her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah! Him! Those two have been...well...lovey dovey at each other. It's so cute!" Sweetie said, her expression content. Twilight only raised an eyebrow at this. Lovey Dovey? Whatever was going on in their, she knew one friend of her's was not liking it.

Spike seemed to tense hard.

"Well! I'm off to meet Applebloom and Scootaloo! Today we're going to get our Lake Racing Cutie Marks!" Sweetie said, her voice excited as the small adorable fully hopped passed the others. She waved towards them, Scarlet and Twilight being to only ones to wave back, and set off towards Ponyville. Once she was gone, both Twilight and Scarlet turned their head to meet gazes, both with a confused look.

"We should probably-" Scarlet said.

"-check on those two." Twilight finished, turning her head quickly away from Scarlet to hide a slight blush. She was mentally kicking herself for being like this. She made it towards the door, raising her hoof up and knocking on it three times. The three waited patiently, for any sign. Suddenly, Twilight perked her ears up as she heard talking.

"You keep working my dear. I'm sure Leonardo De Poni would be delighted about your clothes if he were here." came the calm voice of Nestor. A soft giggle could be heard from inside, both Twilight and Scarlet making eye contact with confused expressions.

It didn't take long though, because soon afterwards the door opened to reveal Nestor. On the regal pony though, was a measuring string and a small scarf wrapped around his back. His smile brightened instantly.

"Scarlet.! Twilight! Fine day to see you two again. Please come in. Rarity and I were just finishing up." he said as he turned and trotted back in. The two seemed happy by this.

Spike on the other hand; didn't quite get the memo.

He tensed now as Twilight moved inside, gasping at what the two saw before him.

What was once a huge piles of fabric, clothes, and pins; was now tacks of clothes. From dresses to vests, three racks stood with bundles of clothes ready for wear. Spike couldn't believe what he was seeing now. Not just a day ago Rarity had been struggling to get all these clothes prepared for the Summer Sun Celebration.

What ever happened here must have really helped.

This ticked off Spike even more now. There's no way that was possible. He had helped before, and he was supposed to be the greatest assistant in all of Ponyville!

And yet a stallion from out of the blue came and just waltz into Spike's love life. He heard even a giggle from Rarity while they were outside. What was that all about?

Whatever it was, Spike's emerald eyes glared daggers towards Nestor, who seemed to be busying himself with checking the clothes. Something seemed to snap in Spike now, and a new emotion seemed to take hold of him.

_Jealousy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again. Sorry for being so late. Work and testing have been a drag for me. But not to fret! I will never forget this story and all of the fandom as well as you my fellow reviewers. Review away as you please. Any help would be appreciated if I missed something.**

**Oh and one more thing.**

**Your all invited to the Royale Wedding! *snickers***

**Scarlet: I can't believe I'm your OC. *dies***

**Me: Wait? I'm not that...Scarlet!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Been reading A LOT of fanfics lately, many I recommend reading. But like always, I must make a new chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Hasbro. I will never own them(though I would love to be close friends with Lauren Faust one day).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Deep Feelings<span>

That was it, he had to be sick. Their was no other solution to why or how he had these feelings.

Especially for a mare he had just met.

Scarlet stood by, his best friend Nestor gleaming happily at the two as he showed them dresses upon dresses of Rarity's creation. He had told them about how she had used some of the ideas from past artists to make her clothing line look more unique. In all honesty, even Scarlet was impressed.

But this thoughts were cast away as his eyes averted to Twilight Sparkle.

Truthfully, he was on edge with his feelings for a reason. Many mares before had tried their hardest to earn the red stallions love. True, he had also harbored feelings for some of these mares as well. But in reality, they were just small crushes he instantly got over. He'd spent his entire life around his five stallion friends, unable to make much contact with any other pony. Many he despised them called them 'colt cuddlers'. Though this was an untrue statement, it greatly ticked off Scarlet. It'd be natural for him and the rest to feel lonely at this point in time. And aside from the mares that had crushed on him before...

Twilight was a bit different.

She knew next to nothing about Scarlet the first day they met, though this didn't discourage the stallion one bit. She was also, as far as he could tell, quite adept in knowledge and book work. She was smart, and that was something Scarlet respected more than most things. It was probably the reason why he respected Nestor the most out of the five of his friends. Even then, she seemed to let off a radiant power from her. Not true beauty, but more so of a magical elegance Scarlet had yet to see an any other pony. He knew enough to know she earned the Element of Magic for a reason.

* * *

><p>Was he sick?<p>

It had to be it! He had just met her, and yet he already thought about all of these things in under a couple of days. Mentally smacking him, he shook his head in annoyance with himself.

Only to lock eyes with Twilight herself.

Nestor rambled on more as the two starred at each other for what seems forever. It wasn't of embarrassment, but more a depth look into each others feelings; both trying to find out what the other felt about them.

"Uh, Twilight?" Spike asked confusingly, nudging the lavender pony from her trance.

"Huh! Oh Spike. Um...sorry." she said, a slight blush creeping on her face as she looked away from Scarlet and back to the clothes.

"You ok Twi? You've been acting pretty strange lately." the purple dragon asked, his voice sounding a bit irritated and less concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine Spike." she said, chancing a glance over back to Scarlet. He seemed unfazed, which didn't surprise Twilight that much, as he looked back at Nestor.

"So you helped this entire time. That's a bit...unlike you Nestor. I thought studying was more important?" Scarlet said finally, a small grin on his face. Nestor scoffed, but seemed to immediately sigh with his ears down.

"I'll admit. I'm not much of a generous pony. Especially against the Element of Generosity herself. But, I made a promise. And that is something I..._we_...always keep." Nestor said, his smile returning. Scarlet nodded his head in understanding. It was then that a certain white unicorn came out from the kitchen, her beauty radiating like fire.

Spike couldn't help but sigh as he starred at the elegant pony. Even Scarlet had to admit, aside from yesterday, she looked incredible.

"Twilight darling! So good to see you again. I was hoping you would show up soon." she said, her voice vibrant and cheerful; much different then yesterday. Twilight was glad to see her friend back to her old self once again.

"It's great to see you too Rarity. But why do you need me then?" Twilight asked as she raised an eyebrow at this. Rarity seemed to gleam as she skipped towards Twilight.

"Why I want you to see your dress for the Summer Sun Dance of course! Come darling, I've showed the other girls there's, so no it's time for you!" she said as her horn began to glow with a radiant blue, a door opening towards the upstairs. Rarity motioned for her to follow her as she went up, Twilight nodding. Spike just sat by, to entranced in the beauty of the fashionista to care. He seemed to have hearts floating above his head as his eyes starred at her.

Once the three had left, the rooms air became a serious one. Nestor's happy smile now turned into a calm grin as he turned his eyes towards Scarlet. Rider himself looked at his friend, giving his own grin to the historian. The two didn't speak for a bit, both gazing at each other for anything out of the ordinary.

Nestor eventually broke the silence.

"You have an interesting taste in mares you know." he said, his expression of complete calm as Scarlet reeled back.

Interesting? He couldn't possibly mean-

"I don't know what your talking about." Scarlet said, being thankful that his scarlet cost completely hid the blush on his cheeks. His mind was wondering how Nestor could even say such a thing; here and now.

Nestor chuckled at this.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, oh fearless one. Most ponies may not be able to read you, but then again, I'm not like most ponies." Nestor said, his grin wide. Scarlet would have protested instantly, if not for Nestor cutting him off. "Trust me Rider, I've known you for years. Even the most fearless ponies have something their scared of. Which for you, constitutes to showing your feelings...especially towards a mare you like. You may be our brave leader, Rider, but your still the same old dumb colt I used to know."

Scarlet shut his mouth now, seeming too stunned for words. Nestor took this silence as a chance to rearrange some clothes, his horn glowing with a calm burnt orange color. Dresses rose into the air, each surrounds by the unicorns magic, and flown around towards other racks. Nestor seemed proud by some of them, being that Rarity herself had based some of these off of famous artists painting Nestor had mentioned, especially one for a mare with lyre cutiemark he met an hour ago.

Nestor, of course, grew tired of the silence of his leader.

"Conflicting feelings?" Nestor asked, his eyes glancing towards Scarlet. The stallion sighed and nodded his head reluctantly, unable to make she contact with the orange colored eyes of his friend.

"Yeah...you'd be right old friend. Though I'm not the only one here." Scarlet stated with a sly grin, Nestor now stunned to the point where his magic ceased from his horn. Clothes dropped softly to the floor, the silence falling in the room. But Scarlet wasn't content with this, oh no, far from it. He was going to enjoy it.

"Funny thing really. It was you who always said that it was 'opposites that attracted'." Scarlet finished with a triumphant smile on his face. Scarlet expected Nestor to be embarrassed by the notion, making the two even in a way that made Scarlet feel better.

What he didn't expect though, was for his old friend to suddenly begin chuckling to himself.

"Indeed it was I who told you that. And what a misconception it was...at least in my case." he said, turning back to face Scarlet with confident eyes. He seemed to smile bigger at Scarlet's surprise. "Oh! You thought I was to embarrassed to say it? No my dead friend...I've have accepted my...crush...for dear Rarity. Oh but she's so marvelous Scarlet! You have yet to see her in action!" Nestor said, his eyes seeming to gaze past Scarlet as they unfocused.

* * *

><p><em>Rarity's Room<em>

"Wow Rarity. They look spectacular!"

In front of the lavender pony and purple baby dragon, stood six mannequins, each with their own dress on them. These six however, held the most important dresses Rarity had made for the celebration dance. The first dress was, of course, Twilight's.

The coloring of the dress, more accurately the gown, was of a pure white. The back part, above the gown, shown a deep gold with small suns on them. Towards the bottom of the white gown, bigger yet still small suns were sewed on professionally. On the hooves of the mannequin were transparent, white glassed heels. They seemed to sparkle with the suns brilliant light shinned upon them, their beauty only making Twilight love the designs even more. What she loved more though, was the small, golden tiara on the headpiece, one that seemed a close resemblance to Celestia's.

"I adopted a rather 'sunny' theme for these new designs. Aaaaand, I knew how much you idolized our dear Princess Celestia. I decided to make it a magnificent piece just for you my dead!" Rarity said with a gleaming smile.

"Aw Rarity. Thank you so much. It...they! Look all so wonderful." Twilight said with a bright smile, looking over the other five dresses that were for her friends. Spike remained entranced onto Rarity, the dragon unable to look away from the white unicorns beauty. Hearts seemed to float from the baby dragons eyes as he starred intensively at her.

Whatever he was doing, Rarity as usual didn't notice.

"I'm so glad you love it darling! True, this took longer than expected, but the formalities seemed in my favor. Especially with that...dashing..stallion Nestor." she said, a sigh escaping from her eyes. Twilight looked at her friend, noticing her eyes seeming to gaze off into an unknown plane.

"Uhh...Rarity?" Twilight asked, her hoof prodding her friend's side.

"Huh? Oh! Hehehe...sorry deary. Just a bit...excited is all." she said, blushing a bit.

It seemed a switch had been hit for Spike, his lovey eyes gone and a frown upon his face.

"What's so great about this...**_Nestor_** anyways?" Spike asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

If Rarity had been paying attention, she surely would have heard. As it was, she turned to face them with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh Spike! Twilight! He's only the most dashing and helpful stallion I've ever met!" she began with a glee in her tone. Despite Twilight's uncomfortable feeling with the subject, she nonetheless listened to her friend.

"Oh he was so literate about my work. He even helped me devise an original dress with his own knowledge of history. Something I daresay Twilight, he may know more than you about." Rarity said slyly.

Twilight grew flustered by the comment, only to be interrupted by Rarity once again.

"Oh but such a generous pony too, if not a tad bit too foreword with his comments. I don't mind the criticism, but he can be a...a bit too descriptive." she said.

In all honesty, Rarity had only suspected such stallions to only appear in Canterlot. Nestor quickly reminded her of Fancypants from the very beginning. Though regal and proud, both ponies were kind and generous towards others.

But Nestor, in all honesty, was a bit different in her eyes. He had a slight charm, a charm that made Rarity giggle easily at. Though his intentions good, he made sure to get as descriptive as possible about his opinions. After all, he was(as he had said), the 'Greatest Historian in all of Equestria'. Though most would find that annoying, Rarity found it more-

Intimidating.

He wasn't scared to prove his skills in the slightest, shown from the many dresses he had helped her with. This particular trait, much to Rarity's delight, was what made Nestor so much more.

She softly giggled to herself, turning to the confused and irritated looks of Twilight and Spike.

"But enough about me dears. I believe my spotlight has been shining a bit too long. But...there still •one• spotlight I wish to see." she said; a smirk on her face as she trotted and faced Twilight.

"So tell me about this Scarlet Rider you're infatuated with."

* * *

><p><em>One Minute Ago<em>

The fastest flier in all of Equestria.

At least, that's what she always assumed.

Here she was, flying, soaring through the sky at neck braking speeds. Her very own rainbow trail seemed to get longer at this point. It seemed, if anything, no other pony would be able to keep up with such a Pegasus.

But she was dead wrong.

Because below her, muscles flexed and swear dripping, ran the infamous and incredible Stronghoof himself. He was panting intensively, his eyes scrunched as he kept forword along the trail, but he didn't even seem close to giving up.

How he was managing to stay a few hooves ahead of her was beyond her.

Sure, she had the body, the wings, and the aerodynamics of all Pegasus that made her impossibly fast. But here was a lone earth pony, one who was actually **beating** her.

BEATING HER!

Her of all ponies! The fastest flier in all of Equestria!

It didn't make sense in the slightest.

"Ready to give up yet!" Stronghoof called from ahead, a panting smirk on his face as he ran. Rainbow grew even more irritated at this notion.

_"Me give up! Who does he think he is?"_

She suddenly flapped her wings with powerful beats now, putting on a burst of speed. Even if he was a few paces ahead of her, she still had one thing going for her-

Her body.

As a Pegasus, and unlike the unicorns and earth ponies below, she was made of •for• speed. She herself didn't know all the details, seeing as she paid little attention to the biology portion of her teachings, but she knew down to her guts that •she• was going to win this. But she wasn't, and that was _really_ ticking her off. She frowned as she thought of some way, anyway, to win this and show him up.

She suddenly got a devious grin.

"Hey! First one to Rarity's wins!" she called above him, now parallel with the mighty earth pony.

That was all she needed.

Not only was Rainbow's appearance above him shocking, but the sudden confusion of a finish line slowed down the earth pony.

Just enough for Rainbow to get ahead even more.

Stronghoof grunted angrily, furious that he would let some filly-

A filly! Defeat him in a race.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled with anger as he, too, put on a burst of speed and sped up; both contestants leaving behind a trail of dust. Onlookers watches with awe as the two made it into Ponyville, only ones with keen eyes able to see what was speeding past them. Everypony was so entranced, unable to look away, that none noticed the cloaked figure that stood near an ally. The figure watched the two racers go by, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Now is the time to strike..." he said, his voice low but seeking to be filled with a hint of happiness.

In the next second, he was backed into the shadows and was gone, leaving no trail or evidence of his existence.

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

"Come on Twilight! I knoooooow you like him." Rarity said with her sly smile.

Twilight could only stand in complete stiffness, her joints feeling weak as mixed feelings ran through her own head. It was impossible to hide the blush on her face, her eyes scanning around to look for a way out.

"W-w-w-we're not...like that..." she managed to say, though obviously still too stunned to say anything else. Rarity eyed Twilight easily, already deciding in her mind what she was to do.

But before anything could be exchanged between the two, something quite unexpected happened.

_**SLAM**_

_**CRASH!**_

"I WON!"

"What in Celestia's name was that?" Rarity questioned, though a bit more worried that her dresses were going to be ruined. Both mares head out of the room, heading down the stairs to see what had just happened.

* * *

><p><em><span>A few seconds ago<span>_

"Oh come now Scarlet. We can't leave just yet. The celebration is tomorrow after all." Nestor said, his horn aglow with his levitation of the clothes as he sorted them.

The two had gone into a deep discussion of their current standing in their political affairs, something Scarlet could not afford to lose at.

"I know...and Princess Celestia even insisted we stayed; which I'm very glad to here. But...we still have a mission..." Scarlet said, his tone low and serious. Nestor only seemed to with at this.

"You've always been like this. Stress and work has always been your downfall my old friend." Nestor said, turning to face his leader. Though serious to, he was being sympathetic towards Scarlet at this point. With all their fame and glory, there also came stress and important things that got in the way of their social lives. Nestor couldn't even remember a time when he got to relax as long as now.

"Scarlet-" Nestor began.

_**CRASH!**_

Suddenly, the door to the boutique crashed open, almost destroying it in the process, and two ponies came flying in.

Nestor and Scarlet were quick to act, as it this was some hidden instinct they had stored away. Nestor levitated the clothes up into the air; away from the tumbling figure, as Scarlet moved aside a table that also stood in the path. The figures rolled for a good few seconds before comically crashing into a wall. Even then, the two announced proudly-

"I WON!"

Both Rainbow and Stronghoof starred shocked at each other, their faces close as their hooves were raised.

"Well it seems we're not the only ones who've found a partner...especially one so alike." Nestor said with a roll of his eyes and set the clothes down. It only took that instant for the two to be set off, however.

"No you didn't! I was totally first!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Horseapples! I was way more in front of you!" Stronghoof growled with an angry face of rage. The two exchanged verbal insults, much to the dislike of Scarlet and Nestor who could nothing more. Even as Twilight, Spike, and Rarity came down; the two remained ignorant of their friends.

"Should we...Uhh..stop them..?" Rarity asked, looking concerned as she asked Nestor. The historian could only shrug his shoulders, still a bit stunned at their entrance.

"You think your so tough! Don't you meat head!"

"Sorry, couldn't hear ya over the sound of your sore losing!"

"What! I totally won that race! All that muscle has completely blocked out your brain! IF YOU EVEN HAD ONE!"

**"ARE YOU BOTH QUITE FINISHED!"**

Everypony stopped, not one breath being drawn except for the huff's of anger coming from Scarlet himself. Rainbow seemed a bit taken aback by the loudness almost as much Twilight.

"Sorry boss..." Stronghoof said, his head low in disappointed as he stood back up and made his way to Nestor's side. Rainbow on the other hoof, seemed displeased by the about; grumbling to herself as she floated up and made her way towards Twilight and Rarity.

"Now, care to explain what in the name of Celestia were you two doing?" Nestor asked, brushing his mane from his eyes to glare at Stronghoof.

"Just racing was all. Got bored. Anything else?" Stronghoof asked, making his own glare at Nestor.

"No...for now. At least you both could have watched where you were going before crashing into miss Rarity's Boutique." Nestor stated, rolling his eyes as he looked away. Scarlet shook his head, turning back to the three mares.

"Sorry about that." Scarlet apologized, bowing a bit.

"Oh please me dears, it's fine. It's actually of good fortune, as I really wanted to show my friends their dresses!" Rarity said. She gleefully faced Rainbow and motioned for her to follow.

"Oh...yeeeeaaaah. About the whole, dance thing..." Rainbow said, a nervous chuckle as her hoof rubbed her mane. Honestly, she wasn't much of a dancer in the first place. She'd been thinking on how to tell Rarity how she didn't even want to go to the dance, but never seemed to get a chance. Rarity's dresses were important to the fashionita, and Rainbow respected that. It wasn't until she got a glare from Twilight that she huffed in annoyance.

"Fine..." she said as she followed, following Rarity back up the stairs. She decided it would be best to just wear the dress, even of not attending the dance.

* * *

><p>The guitar played by the pegasus sitting near a tree, could tell many stories about adventures.<p>

Some of grand explorations that would leave some baffled.

Some of terrible disappointments and frustration.

Even some of boring days that flew by without a single thought.

But this tune wasn't any of those, or at least that's what most ponies would thought. They would think this tune was of the emotional pain, the sadness that coursed through ponies hearts. That it told the story of loss and regret, on the things that ponies would take for granted, and the unfortunate things that overtook many lives. Even with a single hoof, the southern pegasus wove a song of utter sadness. Some ponies would say that it would speak to their hearts, make them remember all the terrible things that happened in their lives For him to play such a song, ponies could only wonder what was going through him as he smiled.

But to Gibstrum and Big Macintosh, it was more than that.

To them, this song was of a life lost long ago. It told the story of a friendship between twelve young filled and colts. A deep bond between each and every one of them and how their love for the same thing brought them together. It sang how they had many amazing adventures, but alas, lots of disappointing moments in their friendship. It told how they grew distant from one another, how they began to pursue their own careers and lives until only six remained of the dozen. The strumming grew distant now, soft and regal as the story kept on. The story of how the six hurt their friends with their leaving. How a certain red stallion grew bitter of their leaving, but eventually accepted the gravity of the truth.

And how truly sorry the six ponies were for what they did.

Yes, the tale this wove was one the two stallions knew all to well, and one in which neither wanted to forget.

Slowly the strumming became distant as Gibstrum began to finish, his eyes opening up as the suns rays peeked out from the tree cover. Warm and calm, that was what Gibstrum loved more than anything else.

Relaxation.

That's what he loved best.

Being able to just sit by and let your mind wander to your hearts content; it was the reason why he was so good at solving problems. He could think clearly, his calm demeanor being his trademark after all these years.

Truly he was the calmest pony he knew.

"I see y'all been busy without me." came a voice. Big Mac already knew exactly who it was, and by the tone, knew she wasn't happy. Gibstrum on the other hoof, being to curious, turned his head to look towards a mare walking towards them. She had a splendid orange coat to her, with some blond freckles on her cheeks. Her mane was long and blond as well, though was tied together to keep it from flowing freely. Her eyes, oh her eyes were not happy in the least bit. They seemed to be holding back a hard glare towards Gibstrum, even if they were a beautiful green color.

One word came to his head when he saw her.

_Horseapples_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sweet, got that one done. So yeah, I've been busy but not out. Anyone else think the Season 2 finale was spectacular! I though it was. And with all the Queen Chrysalis fanboyness going around; something tells me many also think so. Well anyways, read and enjoy! Next chapter will probably be an Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Spike/filler is all. This story is actually coming along better than I expected.**


End file.
